Les délibérations de Patrick et de Teresa
by Heleanora
Summary: Suite du Choix de Lisbon et du Dilemme de Jane. Après plus d'un an de séparation, Jane estime que le temps des explications est venu. Cependant, les retrouvailles ne se déroulent pas tout à fait comme il l'imaginait...
1. Chassés-croisés

**Les délibérations de Patrick et de Teresa**

Bonsoir à tous. Après un long délai, voici le troisième volet qui clôture la série du Choix de Lisbon et du Dilemme de Jane. Un opus différent des deux premiers tant par la forme que par le style pour des raisons évidentes, et dont les grandes lignes étaient tracées avant la diffusion de la sixième saison. Un dernier hommage en honneur de la fin de la série, dont les derniers épisodes seront diffusés ce jour. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rendons à César ce qui est à César.

* * *

Fatigué, les traits tirés, le paysage mordoré par le soleil levant défilait devant lui sans qu'il n'y prît réellement garde. Il était sur la route. Seul.

Il avait tergiversé longtemps avant de se décider, sur une impulsion. Il s'était saisi des deux valises qui depuis des jours trônaient près de la porte, pleines de ses effets personnels et de ses trésors les plus chers, avait sauté dans sa voiture et pris résolument la direction de l'Est.

Au moment de franchir la frontière de l'Etat, une pensée pour ses amis lui traversa l'esprit et il envoya un message laconique à Cho l'informant qu'il prenait des vacances. Déjà inquiets de son apparente régression, de ses replis accrus dans le grenier, il imaginait sans peine leurs réactions, la surprise, l'incrédulité, le souci puis, enfin, la compréhension des raisons de son départ soudain. _Haussement d'épaules. _

Déterminé à obtenir enfin les réponses aux questions qui le hantaient, il avalait les kilomètres comme un cow-boy son café, sans accorder plus qu'un regard curieux aux panoramas qu'il traversait. Nevada, Arizona, Nouveau-Mexique… Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler les longues étapes de sa jeunesse quand il voyageait de ville en ville, un des bons souvenirs qui lui restaient de cette époque, un rare sentiment de liberté…

Texas, Louisiane, Mississipi…

A mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination, la Floride, il sentait cependant le malaise et les doutes croître en lui. C'était quasiment par hasard qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace une nuit d'insomnie, dans l'immensité de la toile, sur une page internet où ne figurait que son nom, parmi d'autres, en caractères minuscules, et l'estampille d'une ville, seul indice pour la localiser. L'accès au site même étant verrouillé par mot de passe, il ne savait rien de plus, pas même ce qu'elle faisait, devenait. Il devrait enquêter sur place pour en apprendre davantage, espérer la rencontrer, la voir. Si elle acceptait de le voir, de converser avec lui. Rien de moins sûr : elle l'avait délibérément ignoré quand elle était partie, le laissant seul devant l'ascenseur… _Déglutition._

Alabama.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux… Allons donc ! Il n'avait pas parcouru tout ce chemin, dormant et se restaurant à peine, pour renoncer maintenant, si près du but.

Floride.

Un Etat semblable à la Californie, chaud, ensoleillé, où la richesse et la célébrité aimaient à prendre racine. Dépaysée mais pas trop. Un cadre idéal pour rebâtir une carrière_. Bref sourire. Froncement de sourcils. _Si ce n'était qu'elle avait choisi de s'implanter dans une ville somme toute modeste, où le meurtre ne tenait certainement pas la même place qu'à Sacramento et ses alentours… Etrange de la part d'une personne addicte au travail comme elle. Peu importait. Après des jours de voyage, il n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de route du lac OkeechoBee, près duquel elle avait élu résidence. Il saurait bientôt à quoi s'en tenir.

[…]

Sa première démarche en arrivant en ville fut de louer une chambre d'hôtel au Sunny Cottage, un établissement confortable qui tenait davantage de la pension de famille que d'une chaîne hôtelière touristique. Epuisé par le trajet, il préférait prendre le temps de se reposer plutôt que de risquer que sa vigilance, amoindrie par la fatigue, ne lui fasse défaut et manquer un détail important.

Il dormit douze heures. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière l'horizon. Trop tard pour commencer ses recherches. _Soupir. _Il se fit servir à dîner dans sa chambre puis décida de sortir prendre l'air, d'explorer la bourgade dans l'espoir irraisonné de la croiser au détour d'une rue, joggant, ou au volant d'une voiture, rentrant chez elle…

Il n'eut pas cette chance et rentra bredouille. Le lendemain, levé à la première heure, il se renseigna sur la mystérieuse association qui se révéla être un centre de soin, d'accueil et d'écoute s'adressant principalement aux publics défavorisés. Il la retrouvait bien là, plus généreuse et altruiste que jamais…

Les choses se compliquèrent pourtant lorsque, se présentant à l'accueil de l'établissement, on lui répondit qu'aucune Teresa Lisbon ne travaillait là, qu'il devait faire erreur. Déconcerté, il s'adressa à d'autres membres du personnel, médecins, infirmières, aides, qui lui firent même réponse. Teresa Lisbon demeurait inconnue au bataillon. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé son nom sur ce fameux site. Pourquoi l'y faire figurer si elle ne mettait jamais les pieds dans le centre médical ? _Soupir._

Il se trouvait presque résigné à l'échec lorsque, s'adressant en désespoir de cause à des patients qui fréquentaient régulièrement les lieux, il remarqua une femme non loin de lui qui écoutait ses propos avec une attention inquiète, tout en feignant de lire un dossier quelconque. A peine fit-il un pas en sa direction qu'elle s'éloigna et disparut dans le dédale des couloirs. _Haussement d'épaules._ De toute évidence, elle connaissait Lisbon et ne tenait pas à ce que cela se sache. Elle ne lui dirait rien d'utile s'il l'abordait de front. Etrange… Pourquoi un tel secret ? _Froncement de sourcils. _L'inconnue, une aide-soignante, se méfiait manifestement de lui, comme s'il représentait une menace. Comme s'il était dangereux de faire le lien entre sa proie et le dispensaire… Elle se serait comportée différemment si Lisbon lui avait parlé de lui, il lui fallait donc rechercher la raison de cette méfiance ailleurs.

Quoiqu'il en fût, il venait d'obtenir la confirmation qu'elle se trouvait bien ici, qu'il ne faisait pas complétement fausse route. Juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne lui mette la main dessus. _Regain de confiance._ Sans plus s'attarder, il préféra monter la garde dans le parking pour attendre que l'aide-soignante termine son service afin de la prendre en filature. Fort heureusement pour lui, une seule issue possible pour les véhicules motorisés.

Deux heures plus tard, sa cible apparaissait au volant d'une modeste berline bleu nuit. Il la suivit, en vain : elle le conduisit d'abord dans un supermarché où elle fit les emplettes hebdomadaires d'une petite famille, puis à son domicile qu'elle ne quitta plus de la soirée. Idem le lendemain, et le jour d'après. Inutile de s'entêter dans cette voie, il n'apprendrait rien de cette façon. Visiblement alertée par son enquête, elle se montrerait prudente aussi longtemps qu'elle le jugerait indispensable…

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

« Hey ! Cowboy ! Encore là ? Tu n'as pas oublié le match j'espère ? _Ton bourru._

_ Hey ! Brady ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas besoin d'y être avant 17h00. Sans oublier que depuis que Stan a un pied dans le plâtre, il se tient à carreau.

_ Mais Melville a traîné au bar tout l'après-midi. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut encore inventer. _Haussement d'épaules._

_ Rien qu'une bonne paire de menottes ne réglera prestement. Ou un jet d'eau… _Sourires complices._

_ Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis de ce coup-là ! Rien qu'à ta vue… Bref ! C'est Gary qui assurera la sécurité avec toi, le fils de Rick a encore fait des siennes au centre commercial.

_OK. _Elle rassemble ses affaires. _Je risque d'arriver en retard pour ma nuit de garde au centre demain, tu peux prévenir Shirley pour moi ? _Hochement de tête, visage grave._

_ Toujours aucune piste ?

_ Rien de vraiment concluant. Allez ! J'me sauve. Bye !

_ Bye !

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Cinq heures sonnaient lorsqu'il stationna non loin du bureau du sheriff, sa seconde piste sérieuse. Peut-être aurait-il dû commencer par là d'ailleurs. Lisbon s'affirmait avant tout comme un membre des forces de l'ordre, de la moelle des os jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'elle n'ait pas intégré la police locale à son arrivée en ville, aussi réduite soit-elle en regard du CBI ou du SFPD…

L'après-midi touchant à peine à sa fin, il avait toutes les chances de l'intercepter à sa sortie du poste à la fin de son service. Du moins le croyait-il.

Lorsqu'au moment du dîner, un officier ferma à clef la porte d'entrée pour acheter son repas à la pizzeria du coin, il comprit que plus personne ne restait dans les locaux. Qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. _Geste de rage._ Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé ! Impossible ! _Coup de poing sur le volant. Douleur. Illumination. _Son jour de repos ! Voilà l'explication ! Elle ne travaillait pas le mercredi. Il lui faudrait revenir le lendemain pour la revoir enfin. _Regard circulaire. Soupir._

Malencontreusement pour lui, les abords du bureau du sheriff offraient peu de motifs valables pour « traîner » dans les parages sans se faire remarquer. Certes, il pourrait savourer ponctuellement une tasse de thé au café en face, lire quelques heures à la bibliothèque dont une fenêtre donnait commodément sur l'entrée du poste ou bien prendre un bain de soleil prolongé dans le parc municipal voisin, mais cela ne suffirait pas pour exercer une surveillance constante. Pas s'il voulait éviter d'être arrêté pour comportement suspect. Il devrait donc choisir avec soin ses horaires de planque et accepter de manquer le passage de Lisbon deux ou trois fois avant de la revoir enfin. _Soupir._ Qui aurait cru que la tâche serait si difficile dans une ville si petite ? Résigné, il reprit le chemin de son hôtel. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait aussi longue que les précédentes.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Rongeant son frein, elle pestait contre les éternels embouteillages qui gangrenaient la circulation de Palm Beach West le soir venu. Un enfer. Une raison suffisante à elle-seule pour qu'elle refusât habituellement de prendre la garde de nuit du jeudi au centre, sachant qu'à moins d'un miracle, elle y arriverait inexorablement en retard. _Pincement de lèvres agacé. _Maudit soit le fouineur sans scrupules qui avait mis Connie en alerte et sur la touche pour une durée indéterminée ! A cause de lui, pressée par son sens du devoir et de la ponctualité qu'elle savait d'avance ne pouvoir respecter, elle maugréerait dans sa barbe durant tout son retour au lieu d'apprécier à son accoutumée les quelques soixante-dix kilomètres qui la séparaient de chez elle. Un précieux moment de relaxation envolé par la faute de cet indélicat ! _Grognement._ Se trouverait-elle dans un autre contexte qu'elle accuserait… _Dénégation de la tête. _Idiote ! Comme si…

Tandis que les véhicules commençaient à reprendre de la vitesse, un automobiliste klaxonna furieusement, lui coupa la route et faillit s'encastrer dans la voiture devant elle. Encore un inconscient qui finirait par tuer quelqu'un ! _Frisson._ Serait-elle dans sa juridiction qu'elle… Le pick-up se déporta à nouveau, manquant cette fois-ci de percuter un motard. _Soupir._ Le pick-up vert… Le témoin qui venait spontanément de se présenter à Flemming après un séjour d'un mois en Europe prétendait en avoir aperçu un, peu de temps avant la tuerie, sans pouvoir expliquer autrement que par une bonne mémoire la raison pour laquelle il s'en souvenait. A peine si Flemming s'était retenu de lui rire au nez, n'ajoutant aucune foi à ces propos de la dernière heure. Pouvait-on vraiment se fier à un témoignage apporté si longtemps après les faits ? Rarement. Pourtant, elle-même aurait tendance à y croire dans le cas présent, un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'attitude de l'homme, dans son exposé des faits, qui attestait de sa bonne foi et de la pertinence de son observation. Son expérience lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas tort… _Haussement d'épaules._

Quelle importance au fond ? Elle ne se trouvait pas en charge du dossier, juste une consultante à mi-temps, et quand bien même aurait-elle raison, trop de pick-up verts étaient en circulation pour que l'information ait une quelconque utilité à ce stade de l'enquête. D'autres éléments méritaient une priorité plus haute, comme la chronologie des événements et l'identification de l'arme, encore inconnue en dépit de toutes les ressources des services scientifiques. Pas le passif des victimes, non, quoiqu'en disent ses collègues. Pas dans ce cas précis. Si John le Rouge lui avait bien appris quelque chose… _Tête secouée._ Le trafic se fluidifiait considérablement, elle ne serait peut-être pas si en retard que ça au foyer finalement. Shirley lui en serait gré.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

16H00. Rien à signaler.

Trop c'était trop ! Ca ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte ! Presque deux jours qu'il surveillait le bureau du sheriff sans résultat. Intolérable. A croire qu'elle n'y travaillait pas. _Moue agacée._ Impossible ! Pourtant, elle n'avait pu déjouer sa vigilance chaque fois… Il ne s'était pour ainsi dire jamais éloigné, grâce à la complaisance du vieux bibliothécaire qui avait accepté sans hésiter son histoire de recherche sur le passé de la petite ville, trop heureux de se montrer utile. A peine s'il avait quitté des yeux l'entrée du poste plus de dix minutes au total… _Froncement de sourcils._ Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé… La méconnaître à ce point, même après tous ces mois, toutes ses cachotteries… Certes, contre toute attente, elle avait réussi à le manipuler, mais cela ne changeait pas sa nature profonde de justicière… N'est-ce pas ? Non, elle devait prendre des congés.

_Reniflement agacé. _Et le soleil tournait autour de la Terre, bien sûr ! Lisbon n'avait pas pris une semaine entière de repos volontaire durant toute la durée de leur collaboration, pourquoi commencerait-elle maintenant, alors qu'elle incarnait par excellence le bourreau de travail ? Sans oublier qu'une semaine de labeur ici équivalait à peine à une journée d'ouvrage au CBI. Elle devrait au contraire chercher à cumuler les heures supplémentaires, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aperçue une seule fois ? Pourquoi la seule personne qui semblait la connaître était une aide-soignante dans un centre de soin associatif ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens…

Il devait savoir, et vite. Il ne planquerait pas une journée de plus. Ne finirait pas même sa surveillance du jour. A quoi bon ? Il guettait sa venue depuis l'aube. Si elle avait dû se manifester aujourd'hui… _Dénégation irritée de la tête._ Des mesures radicales s'imposaient. Pas trente-six façons d'être fixé une fois pour toute, de mettre fin au doute. Trêve de tergiversations ! Il s'était déjà montré trop patient. Le temps des manigances sonnait glorieusement ! _Sourire fin._

Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen infaillible d'obtenir des réponses en ces circonstances, dont elle aurait forcément connaissance si elle appartenait aux forces de l'ordre locales. Un moyen qui, quoi qu'il en soit, le distrairait un peu. Un moyen qui la mettrait hors d'elle… _Eclair d'amusement dans le regard. _Ne restait qu'à choisir l'endroit propice, la bonne amorce…

Quelques heures plus tard, il se présenta dans le bar le plus animé de la ville, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il vérifia rapidement le contenu de ses poches avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement et de s'installer au comptoir, commanda un verre de whiskey. Il ne tarda guère à dénicher les proies idéales pour son petit complot, un groupe d'hommes entre deux âges, déjà bien imbibés pour un début de soirée, sur le point d'entamer un jeu de poker. L'air de rien, il commença à s'intéresser à leur partie, ponctuant parfois discrètement une mise d'un signe de tête encourageant ou réprobateur, réclama un autre verre, marmonna dans sa barbe...

Il sut que le poisson avait mordu lorsque l'un des joueurs, remarquant son manège, se mit à jeter régulièrement un coup d'œil de son côté. Agacés, déconcentrés à leur tour, ses partenaires imitèrent bientôt son exemple, s'irritant de sa conduite indiscrète. Un grognement méprisant, quelques mots tendus, et le voilà inclus dans le jeu du groupe dans l'intention évidente de lui rabattre le caquet une fois pour toute. Un pour tous, tous contre un, disait-on, non ? _Sourire intérieur. _Ils ne l'oublieraient pas de sitôt…

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

16H25. Bureau du sheriff. _Lisbon pénètre dans le bâtiment non sans un regard circulaire, vaguement perplexe, aux environs._

« Hello Cowboy ! Comment s'est passée ta journée de prévention routière à l'école ?

_ Tu leur as beaucoup manqué ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir pour la… Comment appellent-ils ça déjà ? Ah oui ! La « tradition ».

_ Le jeu de piste ? Ca ne t'a pas plu ?

_ Beaucoup. Surtout la partie où il fallait renifler les flacons.

_ Les flacons ?

_ Oui, les flacons. Apparemment, ils se sont montrés particulièrement créatifs pour leur petite « crime party » cette année.

_ Que veux-tu ? Ils adorent ça. Surtout quand ils peuvent nous battre à notre propre jeu.

_ Pas cette fois ! Ils ont été percés à jour. _Regard interrogateur._ Les flacons étaient définitivement de trop. _Air de perplexité profonde._ _Haussement de sourcils narquois._ Le coupable devait fleurer bon les épinards et le foie de morue… Qui seul se porterait volontaire pour s'asperger d'une telle senteur …? Qui appartiendrait à cette classe précise… ?

_ Kenny.

_ Kenny.

_ Rick n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler au poste… _Yeux au ciel. Soupir discret._

_ Si tu n'as rien de plus à m'apprendre, je dois boucler le rapport sur le dernier cambriolage en date puis recevoir Mme Collins pour un dépôt de plainte. Son voisin empiéterait encore sur son terrain…

_ Si elle se décidait à clôturer sa propriété aussi… »

[…]

_Toc toc toc._

« Hé Cowboy ! Mark Bradshaw du Glendower's bar vient de m'appeler. Un touriste qui fait du grabuge chez nos accros du poker. Tu m'accompagnes ? On pourra manger un bout chez moi avant que tu n'ailles prendre ta garde au centre.

_ Sûr ! Gloria est au courant ?

_ Pas encore, mais elle me disait encore hier qu'il fallait te remplumer... J't'attends devant ta voiture. »

_Sourire mi-attendri mi-amer. _Brady ne manquait jamais une occasion de la distraire et de pimenter la routine de son travail. Il n'ignorait pas que si le poste d'adjoint au sheriff par interim était juste ce qui lui convenait au début de leur coopération, la routine policière d'une petite ville ne suffisait désormais plus à la satisfaire, bien qu'elle ne s'en plaignit jamais. C'est pourquoi il l'avait poussée quelques mois auparavant à réfléchir à l'offre d'emploi que le FBI lui avait faite peu après son installation. Réticente à cette idée de prime abord, elle avait fini par un accepter un compromis, celui de travailler à mi-temps comme consultante pour l'agence fédérale en alternance avec son poste d'adjointe au sheriff intérimaire, tout en gardant ouverte l'option d'une intégration à temps complet. Par ailleurs, Brady l'enrôlait personnellement sur chaque intervention un tant soit peu prometteuse d'action, et ne perdait jamais une opportunité de lui faire partager la chaleur de son foyer, tentant de briser la solitude dans laquelle elle tendait à se réfugier.

_Soupir._ Elle ne pouvait nier que l'excitation de son ancienne carrière lui manquait, que l'envie de traquer et confondre les grands criminels la tenaillait un peu plus chaque jour. Agir à sa guise, mener une investigation comme elle l'entendait, sans qu'il soit simplement question de vélo volé ou de dégradations mineures de biens publiques. Jusque-là, son affaire la plus passionnante se résumait à l'épidémie de cambriolages qui sévissait actuellement sur la commune et pour laquelle elle disposait déjà d'une solide liste de suspects. Sept noms qu'elle ne tarderait plus à éliminer un à un… _Fin sourire rusé qui s'estompe lentement._ Aussi satisfaisant que ce fût de conclure ses propres enquêtes, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à s'investir dans une nouvelle équipe dont elle aurait la charge, où toutes les responsabilités reposeraient sur ses épaules. Elle en prenait le chemin, certes, assez lucide pour ne pas s'illusionner là-dessus, mais dans l'immédiat, elle avait encore besoin du cocon protecteur qu'elle s'était constituée ici… _Coup d'œil machinal à sa montre. _Mince ! Brady devait commencer à s'impatienter. Ni une ni deux, elle attrapa ses affaires et le rejoignit au pas de course.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, tout paraissait calme au premier abord, pas de cris ni de chaises volant à travers les fenê bon signe. _Echange de regards. _A eux deux, le problème serait vite réglé. _Sensation confuse de malaise._ Alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches du porche menant à l'entrée, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Flemming. Intriguée, elle pria d'un geste son chef d'attendre une minute le temps de prendre l'appel. Flemming ne la contactait que rarement à cette heure quand elle ne travaillait pas avec lui… _Incrédulité, yeux qui s'écarquillent. Traits qui se ferment._

« Je serai là dans trente minutes. _Portable rangé._

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Une autre tuerie. Je dois y aller de suite.

_ Vas-y, je boucle ici.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un vieux croûton ? _Duel silencieux. _Et j'ai déjà appelé Mark, il est en route.

_ OK. Et pour l…

_ On échange. J'y vais ce soir et tu me remplaceras dimanche. En plus, ça arrangera Gloria : elle sera contente de passer la soirée à commérer avec ses amies sans que je mette mon grain de sel !

_ Dans ce cas… _Elle s'éloigne._

_ Hé Cow-boy ! _Se retourne. _Appelle-moi demain ! _Salut militaire moqueur. »_

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

« Assieds-toi ! »

Il obtempéra sans rechigner, satisfait de se trouver enfin où il le voulait, dans le bureau du sheriff, après une nuit de garde à vue dans la cellule de dégrisement. Son ultime chance. Son premier espoir, bien mince, d'entrapercevoir Lisbon dans les locaux pendant sa détention déçu, il ne lui restait plus qu'un recours pour obtenir une réponse une fois pour toute. Fouiller les dossiers du personnel. Ce qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'en restant seul quelques instants. C'est pourquoi il s'était arrangé la veille pour qu'on le découvrît en état d'ébriété « avancé » et sans papiers d'identité sur sa personne. Sa voiture, soigneusement parquée à son hôtel, ne le trahirait pas avant que les jeux ne soient faits. _Sourire en coin. _Un jeu d'enfant, que de se faire arrêter…

Le toussotement du sheriff… Brady le ramena dans le présent. Visiblement d'humeur bourrue, les traits marqués par la fatigue d'une nuit incomplète, il ne tenait pas à perdre son temps avec les simagrées de son prisonnier fraîchement dégrisé. Dommage pour lui… _Trémoussement discret sur sa chaise. Sifflement à peine perceptible, saccadé, entre ses dents, lèvres immobiles. _Encore quelques minutes et il…

« Bien dormi ?

_ Comme un bébé ! J'ai rarement dormi sur une couchette si confortable.

_ Un habitué alors ? _Haussement d'épaules indifférent._

_ Un grand café que vous avez là ! Noir, je parie. Je connais quelqu'un capable d'en boire une dizaine rien qu'en une journée. Et vous ? Combien en avez-vous déjà bu ? Deux ? Trois ?

_ Pourquoi ? Vous en voulez ? J'imagine que vous devez mourir de soif après avoir chanté la moitié de la nuit.

_ Puisque vous proposez, je prendrai bien une tasse de thé bien chaude. _Voix traînante. Le téléphone sonne._

_ Salut Cowboy ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ? … Hmm Hmm. … Quoi ? Encore ? J'imagine oui. Un sacré bazar si tu veux mon avis… Enfin… Comment va Christobal ? Pas trop surpris de ta visite ? … Tant mieux ! Tu lui as passé le bonjour j'espère ? … Ici ? La routine. … Oh ! Un aimant à problèmes. Le genre à faire tourner son monde en bourrique, rien que pour s'amuser. Stew a bien failli perdre son calme, c'est tout dire…. OK. Rappelle-moi s'il y du changement. Bye ! _Combiné reposé_. _Sursaut d'inconfort. Sourire éclatant. Regard pénétrant en réponse. Gigotement à peine plus marqué. _Excusez-moi. »

Bingo ! Rien de tel que les classiques pour éloigner un gêneur. Il devrait faire vite cependant. Dès que le sheriff eût disparu au détour du couloir, il se précipita sur le classeur de rangement, en crocheta la serrure et tira le premier tiroir. Rien. Rien. Rien. Deuxième tiroir. Electricité, requêtes… Inutile. Troisième tiroir. Affaires en cours, réparations en tout genre… Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucun ordre ? Dossier du personnel. Enfin. Sans ordre alphabétique bien sûr ! Frénétiquement, il compulsa les fichiers et finit par dénicher celui qui l'intéressait mais désespérait presque de trouver.

**LISBON Teresa. Sheriff adjoint par intérim. Employée à mi-temps**. Etrange… **Jours de service… Adresse. **_Eclats de voix. _

Zut. Brady revenait déjà de son expédition au petit coin. Un rapide. Frustré, il replaça prestement le document et retourna à sa place, juste à temps pour suivre la fin de l'altercation avec un subalterne à propos de contraventions mal dressées. _Porte qui s''ouvre._

« Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps Monsieur Jane. A l'avenir, je vous conseille fortement de vous tenir éloigné du Glendower's bar et plus généralement des cartes. Nous comprenons-nous ?

_ Clair comme du cristal. Et vous rêvez si vous croyiez m'impressionner en me jetant mon identité à la figure. Même l'idiot le plus borné aurait pensé à se renseigner dans les hôtels… _Ton persifleur. Poings qui se serrent convulsivement._

_ Je ne vous retiens pas, Monsieur Jane.

_ Ciao ! _Salut moqueur._ »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, un poids ôté de ses épaules. Ainsi ne s'était-il pas complétement fourvoyé. Lisbon résidait bien en cette ville. _Soupir de soulagement._ Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il disposait enfin d'un élément tangible, son adresse personnelle. Elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper... _Rictus._

Il se rendit sur les lieux sans plus attendre, un quartier résidentiel tranquille principalement composé d'immeubles en brique de trois ou quatre étages au plus. Charmant. L'appartement qui l'intéressait se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, il put sans peine jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur par l'une des fenêtres. Si l'ameublement ressemblait fort à celui de son ancien logement, en revanche il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de carton non encore défait. Pas le moindre signe de son occupante non plus. _Soupir._ Au moins, elle serait bien forcée de montrer le bout de son nez à un moment donné. La malchance en personne ne pourrait plus contrarier ses plans comme elle l'avait si bien réussi jusque-là. Restait seulement à trouver l'emplacement idéal pour monter la garde…

Il ne se sentait pas le droit de pénétrer chez elle pour l'attendre, pas tant qu'elle ignorerait sa présence en ville, ce qu'il avait tout lieu de croire étant donnée l'absence par laquelle elle brillait ces derniers jours. Sans oublier qu'elle serait bien capable de l'abattre d'instinct avant de le reconnaître… _Tête secouée, sourire amusée. _Diable ! Qui croyait-il abuser ? _Ricanement. _Il risquait davantage d'être abattu après qu'elle l'eût reconnu…

En revanche, le renfoncement entre un garage et le bâtiment d'en face conviendrait parfaitement, une fois la nuit tombée, le rendrait quasiment invisible… Il reviendrait dans la soirée, c'était décidé. A moins d'être arrêté une nouvelle fois pour voyeurisme, rien ne servirait de monter la garde dès maintenant : aussi occupée qu'elle le paraissait, Lisbon ne rentrerait probablement pas avant le coucher du soleil.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière l'horizon quand elle parvint dans son quartier, exténuée. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Levée aux aurores, turlupinée par la méthode de mise à mort, elle assistait aux premières autopsies quand la nouvelle d'une seconde scène de crime, au-delà des frontières de l'Etat, était tombée. Exactement comme le premier cas. Un hélicoptère ayant été mis à la disposition de leur équipe, il ne fallut pas une demi-heure pour parvenir sur les lieux, une petite maison de campagne, relativement isolée. Quatre corps, éparpillés dans toute la demeure : la mère dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée, le beau-père dans les escaliers, deux fillettes à l'étage, dans leur chambre respective. Un massacre sanglant, d'où rejaillissait la sensation dérangeante de froid, de distance clinique… Aucune passion là-dedans, elle en mettrait sa main au feu.

Ils avaient passé des heures à quadriller le terrain, à interroger le voisinage le plus proche et à comprendre autant que faire se peut comment les événements s'étaient déroulés. Un travail titanesque dont ils ne verraient pas la fin de sitôt. Pour preuve, ils n'avaient regagné leur base à Palm Beach West qu'aux environs de vingt heures, la raison les poussant à profiter du calme avant la tempête, à souffler un instant avant qu'ils ne soient bombardés de rapports d'analyses et d'une foultitude de pistes à vérifier. Elle n'arborait aucune illusion quant au déroulement de son jour de congé, le lendemain. _Soupir de lassitude._

Aucune place de parking disponible dans sa rue, encombrée de véhicules divers. Les Connors donnaient encore une fête ! Agacée, elle tourna dans la rue adjacente où fort heureusement, au bout d'une centaine de mètres, elle trouva un emplacement libre. _Yeux clos quelques instants. Etirement paresseux._ Marcher un peu lui permettrait de s'éclaircir les idées après cette journée infernale, de comprendre ce qui la gênait sur les scènes de crime… Elle cheminait machinalement quand elle sentit grandir en elle une tension légère, une sensation familière qu'elle peinait pourtant à identifier, plus forte à mesure qu'elle approchait des marches de son perron.

« Bonsoir Lisbon. _Ton posé, grave. Elle se fige. Cette voix… _Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si difficile de vous retrouver dans une ville si petite ? _Impossible._ Vous rentrez tard. _Inspirer... Expirer. _Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'être accro au travail, n'est-ce pas ? _Inspirer... Gravir les marches. _Comment réussissez-vous ce miracle, dans ce havre de paix ? _Expirer. Saisir la clef dans la poche. _A peine si les passants osent traverser hors des clous. _Inspirer..._ _Ouvrir la porte. _Vous n'avez jamais songé à suivre une thérapie ? _Expirer. Fermer la porte._ Bonne nuit Lisbon ! A demain !_ Soupir. »_

Epuisée, elle s'adossa à la porte, ferma les paupières, sa voix, comme un écho dans sa tête. Jane. Le touriste, l'aimant à problèmes… Si évident... Ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde... Aurait dû faire le lien plus tôt… _Poings serrés. Inspiration profonde._ Elle ne pouvait rester là toute la nuit.

Mécaniquement, elle s'enferma à double-tour, abandonnant délibérément la clef dans la serrure pour la rendre incrochetable, déposant ensuite à son habitude ses affaires sur le guéridon de l'entrée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abaisser les stores donnant sur la rue, finissant de s'isoler dans son cocon protecteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur la chaussée : planté au milieu du trottoir, immobile, nimbé par la pénombre, Jane semblait résolu à monter la garde toute la nuit durant. _Soupir. _Il n'abandonnerait pas si vite. _Nez pincé._

Ainsi il était venu. Après tout ce temps. Il avait retrouvé sa piste Dieu savait comment et l'avait traquée à l'autre bout du continent, jusqu'en cette bourgade enclavée. _Eclair de lucidité._ L'indésirable du centre médical ! Sur le moment, tous avaient cru qu'il s'agissait du mari de leur dernière victime mise à l'abri, dont ils redoutaient les réactions enragées et agressives. La description, le fait qu'il la demande nommément… Elle avait assuré une garde de nuit supplémentaire à cause de ça ! Le saligaud ! Du Jane tout craché ! _Froncement de sourcils._

Comment avait-il déniché son adresse ? Personne n'aurait pu la lui donner là-bas, puisque Connie y était son unique contact. Brady ? Non, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose, et on l'aurait prévenue de suite s''il l'avait demandée au poste… Cependant… Il avait bel et pied mis les pieds au poste, et Brady… _Bâillement prononcé. _Peu importait. Bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir proprement. Demain. Il serait toujours temps de s'en inquiéter demain.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

La porte fermée, la honte s'empara de lui et lui enserra le cœur. Il avait été si absurdement heureux de la revoir que face à son ignorance obstinée de sa présence, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la provoquer de plus en plus durement pour obtenir une réaction, aussi infime soit-elle. En vain. Pas de réplique rageuse ou de coup de poing bien senti, aucun reniflement de mépris ni même de pointe sarcastique. Rien qu'une indifférence froide, impersonnelle…

Il aurait dû choisir un autre moment pour l'aborder. Peut-être la surprendre au matin, au petit-déjeuner, avec sa pâtisserie favorite en guise d'offrande… _Vague sourire. _Trop tard pour cela désormais. Il devrait s'excuser de son attitude cavalière s'il voulait obtenir les réponses qu'il était venu chercher. _Soupir. _Demain. Inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit ce soir-là…_Il demeure immobile, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre éclairée de son salon. Soupir. _Un an auparavant, il était déjà resté pétrifié devant les portes d'un ascenseur, à cause d'elle, ignorant encore qu'il ne la reverrait plus de longtemps. _La lumière s'éteint. Frisson. _Et si elle allait s'esquiver à nouveau ? Profitait qu'il détourne le regard pour lui échapper ? S'évanouir dans la nature ?

Des pas trébuchants et un gloussement sonore le tirèrent de ses pensées. Un couple éméché, les joues rouges et les yeux troubles, s'apprêtait à monter en voiture pour regagner ses pénates. Longuement, il scruta la place fraîchement libérée.

Il ne dormirait pas de toute façon.

Deux minutes plus tard, il parquait son propre véhicule dans la place vacante, résolu à jouer les sentinelles devant sa porte. Sa crainte était absurde, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre de vue tant qu'il n'aurait la certitude d'une rencontre prochaine, tant qu'il pressentirait qu'elle ferait tout pour l'éviter, leur proximité physique, toute relative, le seul lien qui les unissait actuellement. _Soupir._

Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, enfin, son cœur avait cessé de battre, un instant. Identique à son souvenir, vêtue de son uniforme professionnel comme une deuxième peau, l'esprit occupé par un crime quelconque. Une vision si familière qu'il aurait pu se croire en un autre lieu, un autre temps, sans la réception glaciale qu'il avait reçu. _Froncement de sourcils._ Sa tenue… s'avérait bien formelle pour une bourgade si petite, où les officiers préféraient jeans et chemises de ce qu'il avait aperçu au bureau du ? Peu probable… Elle ne serait pas rentrée si tard… Si absorbée sans ses réflexions… _Bâillement. _ Ne se trouveraient-ils pas si loin de la côte… _Corps qui s'étire. _De ses grands espaces urbanisés… _Paupières qui se closent. _Qu'il croirait… Impossible ! Ou bien… Expliquerait…

Il n'acheva pas sa pensée, rattrapé par le sommeil : brutalement retombée, la pression des retrouvailles, si forte, le laissait épuisé.

C'est l'alarme de son portable, réglée par précaution, qui le tira brutalement de son sommeil à 6H00 tapantes. Ankylosé, perdu, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait, après quoi il jeta vivement un regard en direction de l'appartement, juste à temps pour voir les stores se relever. Bien matinale pour un dimanche. Lisbon ne tarderait sans doute pas à sortir faire son jogging. Parfait. Il l'accueillerait à son retour comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début, armé d'un sachet de savoureuses viennoiseries encore chaudes et d'un sourire désarmant. Le premier pas pour réparer les dégâts de la veille.

Dix minutes. Vingt minutes. Trente. _Pianotage incontrôlé. _Que fabriquait-elle ? Quarante…

N'y tenant plus, il quitta sa voiture et s'approcha de la mince fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée. Rien. Plus de veste, plus de sac, plus de clefs. Evanouie dans la nature. Elle avait dû s'esquiver par une issue à l'arrière du logement, donnant sans doute sur une cour. Irrité, il contourna le bloc d'immeubles et découvrit effectivement un petit portillon verrouillé par un cadenas qui ouvrait sur une vaste pelouse et une piscine semi-couverte, réservée aux habitants de la résidence. _Poings serrés. _Elle le fuyait. Continuait de le mystifier ! A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Franchement ? Il aurait dû anticiper la deuxième sortie. _Inspiration profonde. Sourire en coin, amer. _Soit ! Elle ne pourrait demeurer éloignée éternellement, elle reviendrait forcément tôt ou tard. En attendant… Il repasserait à son hôtel pour se reposer et se rafraîchir un peu, ferait de menues emplettes nécessaires et… camperait chez elle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Maintenant qu'elle le savait de retour, il n'avait plus de scrupules à reprendre ses anciennes manies.

Et ce serait un juste retour du mauvais tour qu'elle venait de lui jouer.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(


	2. Sur des montagnes russes

La sonnerie de son portable la tira d'un sommeil précaire : Flemming. Que lui voulait-il de si bon matin ? _Grognement. _Encore groggy, elle l'écouta annoncer d'un ton pressé la découverte d'un nouveau crime rattachable à leur affaire, au-delà des frontières de l'Etat. Cerise sur le gâteau, un suspect aurait été appréhendé à peu de distance du lieu des meurtres, couvert de sang. Un hélicoptère les attendrait sur le toit du QG d'ici quatre-vingt-dix minutes pour les conduire sur place. Si elle souhaitait les accompagner, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher. _Soupir. Etirement._ Encore une journée qui démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue.

Prête en moins d'un quart d'heure, son café sacrifié, elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle se rappela l'indésirable qui guettait son arrivée la veille. _Soupir. _Un bref coup d'œil dans la rue en ouvrant les stores lui confirma sans surprise que son véhicule stationnait non loin de chez elle, et que son conducteur se trouvait parfaitement alerte. Elle ne pourrait l'éviter, à moins que… _Sourire._ Sa voiture se trouvait parquée dans une rue adjacente, elle !

Se saisissant de ses affaires, elle récupéra son trousseau de clefs et sortit par la porte-fenêtre donnant sur les parties communes de la résidence, emprunta l'allée qui les traversait jusqu'au portillon servant de point d'accès au personnel d'entretien, qu'elle déverrouilla avec son double du passe-partout. Trois minutes plus tard, elle était en route, satisfaite. Il s'écoulerait un certain temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la manœuvre, et elle se trouverait alors déjà loin de la ville… _Sourire en coin, rapidement chassé par un froncement de sourcils._ Cependant, elle ne lui échapperait pas éternellement. Il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait, sa rancune apparemment tenace. _Tapotement agacé de la main sur le volant._

Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il se ferait une raison et reprendrait enfin le courant de sa vie ? Qu'une fois la colère retombée et l'acceptation de Sa mort atteinte, il irait de l'avant ? Idiote ! Si son obsession de vengeance l'avait animé près d'une décennie, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il reporte sa fixation sur ce qui avait contrarié ses si précieux plans à son nez et à sa barbe, en retournant ses armes favorites contre lui. D'autant plus que le coup était venu de la seule personne dont il ne se méfiait pas, qu'il considérait comme son allié.

En fait, tout bien réfléchi, elle l'imaginait sans peine se procurer tous les éléments relatifs à son opération clandestine, jusqu'à dérober le rapport officiel qu'elle avait rédigé pour sa hiérarchie. Relire ce dernier encore et encore, cherchant des réponses à tout ce qu'il avait manqué les derniers mois, cherchant à comprendre surtout comment elle avait réussi là où il avait échoué des années durant. Une quête vaine. Le document qu'elle avait remis ne contenait que le strict nécessaire pour la bonne continuation des investigations et la compréhension claire des événements. Aucune trace de réflexions personnelles ou d'éléments anecdotiques, rien qui ne trahît son état d'esprit ou ses sentiments. Juste un raisonnement froid et méthodique, exempt d'humanité. Le point final de la débâcle. Même un esprit aussi brillant que le sien ne pourrait en tirer les éclaircissements dont il avait tant besoin. _Soupir._

Elle n'avait pas tout sacrifié pour qu'il s'enferme dans une nouvelle idée fixe. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'égarer encore, le laisser gaspiller sa vie plus longtemps. _Soupir. Son regard attrape un véhicule loin devant elle, le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une côte. Sa gorge se serre._ Soit… Elle lui donnerait ses réponses, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât. Endurerait sa rancœur et son mépris jusqu'à ce que rassasié, il reparte où bon lui semble, libéré. Il n'aurait pas traversé le continent d'ouest en est au volant de sa DS si ce n'était pas important. _Abattement profond._

Elle mentirait en affirmant n'avoir jamais songé à cette rencontre, en particulier lors des semaines suivant la mort du Rouge, s'y était préparée même. Mais il n'était pas venu, et elle était partie. Elle ne pensait plus qu'il viendrait. Pas après tout ce temps.

[…]

Une fausse alerte et une nuit de garde agitée au centre plus tard, elle revenait enfin chez elle épuisée. Pour un peu, elle aurait étranglé les bleus paniqués et trop zélés qui avaient de suite assimilé sans réfléchir un meurtre sanglant à leur affaire, ainsi que le mari colérique qui, à tort, croyait que son épouse disparue s'était réfugiée dans leur foyer, effrayant tous les pensionnaires du moment. Dire que la nuit fut courte était un euphémisme…

Etonnamment, elle n'apercevait nulle part la voiture de Jane. Elle aurait pourtant cru qu'il l'attendrait de pied ferme et l'assaillirait dès qu'elle pointerait le bout de son nez. Sans doute ne la voyant pas revenir au soir avait-il décidé de retenter sa chance plus tard… Après tout, ses voisins ne tardaient jamais à appeler la police lorsqu'ils remarquaient un détail inhabituel… _Sourire amusé, qui se fige instantanément quand elle touche la poignée._

Il était là, à l'intérieur. Elle sentait sa présence. _Soupir. _Loin de renoncer temporairement, il s'implantait plus fermement encore dans son existence, s'accrochait comme un chien à son os. _Lente inspiration._ Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Dormir. Elle voulait seulement dormir, avant de reprendre son service, en début d'après-midi. Ouvrant la porte, elle s'apprêtait à claironner son refus de discuter dans l'immédiat quand elle vit reflétée dans le miroir de l'entrée la silhouette de l'intrus étendu de tout son long sur son divan, endormi. Instantanément, ses récriminations s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas le réveiller, pas après toutes ses années d'insomnie, quand il dormait si bien. Même s'il avait certainement repris un rythme de vie plus sain…

Libérée de son sac et de sa veste légère, elle s'approcha doucement du dormeur, observa attentivement son visage. Celui-ci semblait comme rajeuni, maintenant que les marques de fatigue, de haine et d'angoisse ne le burinaient plus aussi profondément. De sa personne se dégageait une aura de paix qu'elle ne lui avait connu que rarement, la sensation que l'avenir lui appartenait de nouveau, ou presque, quand elle aurait brisé ses dernières entraves…

Toujours vêtu d'un de ses éternels costumes trois pièces – neuf selon toute évidence-, rien ne trahissait ses occupations récentes, rien sauf le brun doré de sa peau, typique d'une exposition régulière au soleil californien... Collaborait-il toujours avec le CBI, le reste de l'équipe, ou bien volait-il désormais de ses propres ailes dans une activité plus proche de ses racines ? Impossible à dire. _Soupir._ Elle le fixait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Dormir. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Dormir. Elle était si fatiguée…

Traînant les pieds, elle gagna sa chambre silencieusement, prit à peine le soin de se dévêtir avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Contre toute attente, le sommeil l'empoigna de suite.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

La caresse des rayons du soleil le tira de son profond sommeil. _Etirement paresseux. Gémissement voluptueux. _ ne dormait jamais mieux que sur le divan de Lisbon. Lisbon. Elle n'était pas rentrée. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé dormir paisiblement sans cela, au mieux le réveillant à renfort de vociférations, insultes et cris indignés, au pire le chassant hors de son logis à grands coups de pied au postérieur. _Bref sourire amusé. _Machinalement, il porta son regard sur le guéridon de l'entrée, constata avec étonnement qu'elle était pourtant bel et bien rentrée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réveillé ? Perplexe, il se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa chambre, entrouvrit la porte sans bruit. Elle était là, emmitouflée dans une couette légère, ses cheveux légèrement humides comme une auréole autour de son visage assoupi.

Elle ne pouvait être rentrée depuis plus d'une heure, une heure et demie au plus. Où avait-elle passé la nuit ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas hurlé dessus ? _A cet instant, _comme_ troublée par sa présence, elle fronce les sourcils, lui tourne le dos. Il referme la porte. _Du thé ! Son esprit réclamait du thé ! Impossible de réfléchir proprement sans cela. Les gestes familiers ne tardèrent pas à lui rendre ses facultés.

Petite dormeuse, Lisbon se réveillerait probablement au moment du déjeuner. Une occasion parfaite. Il lui préparerait un brunch savoureux en guise d'excuses pour son attitude injustifiable, et lorsqu'ils seraient rassasiées, la paix retrouvée, il lui poserait enfin les questions qui lui tenaient tant à cœur. _Sourire satisfait._

Lorsque quatre heures plus tard, alors qu'il entamait la cuisson d'une omelette moelleuse aux fines herbes, il entendit des pas pressés dans le couloir, il comprit que tout ne serait pas si simple. A peine s'il eût le temps de l'interpeller tandis qu'elle dépassait le seuil de la cuisine sans un regard en sa direction pour se préparer à sortir.

« Bonjour Lisbon !

_ Ecoutez Jane, je suis pressée. Je dois aller travailler…

_ Travailler, travailler, vous n'aurez jamais que ce mot-là à la bouche décidément ! A moins que ce ne soit le nouveau nom code pour l'opération « fuir Jane »… _Elle s'immobilise, plante son regard dans le sien, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux._

_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'esquiver Jane, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de tordre mon agenda à votre convenance pour vous faire plaisir. _Affrontement silencieux, tendu. _Je ne devrais pas rentrer tard ce soir. _Elle se détourne..._

_ Attendez ! _Se fige, interrogative. Il se hâte de lui préparer un sandwich avec l'omelette désormais cuite à point de crainte qu'elle ne profite de son inattention pour s'échapper, le lui donne d'autorité, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. _Je ne le laisserais pas trop refroidir à votre place. »

Troublée par son geste, elle accepta l'offrande sans mot dire et quitta son domicile dans un état second. Il n'était guère en meilleure forme pour ce qu'après de longues minutes d'immobilité, il s'attabla et picora son déjeuner sans remarquer qu'il était devenu désagréablement froid. Il était venu en paix, alors pourquoi ses intentions de plaisanterie se traduisaient en sarcasmes blessants ? Rien ne se déroulait décidément comme prévu.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Ce fut dans un état de totale confusion que Lisbon passa le seuil du bureau du sheriff. Le comportement de Jane la déroutait comme rarement auparavant. Où voulait-il donc en venir ? Sa rancune, plus que palpable, son geste, si attentionné… Elle avait risqué un œil dans la cuisine alors qu'il s'y affairait après lui avoir ordonné d'attendre, aperçu une table dressée pour deux. Aurait-il cherché à…

« Salut Cowboy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes. _Coup de menton vers le sandwich, qu'elle avait repris en main sans s'en rendre compte en quittant sa voiture._

_Je suis partie de chez moi en catastrophe… _Regard circonspect. _D'accord. J'ai eu un invité… surprise.

_ Oh…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

_ Mais je ne crois rien ! _Faussement innocent, puis plus sérieux. _On m'a dit que la nuit avait été difficile…

_ Tu peux le dire. Le mari d'Elvira. Ivre. A entendu parler de la « maison de femmes » dans un bar. Le coup classique. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas s'il refaisait une tentative d'intrusion.

_ Hum… Un type dangereux si on en croit son casier. Je vais faire accélérer la procédure de transfert. Plus tôt elle sera relocalisée, mieux cela vaudra pour elle.

_ Bonne idée. _Brady fait mine de partir, se retourne au dernier moment._

_ Au fait, prends tout ton temps pour manger. Ces messieurs de la mairie m'ont fait savoir qu'ils arriveraient avec trente minutes de retard, une réunion d'affaires qui s'éterniserait plus longtemps que prévu… Mon œil ! Combien paries-tu qu'ils dégustent tranquillement leur dessert chez Mario ? Colin pourrait vérifier en moins de deux ! »

Une de leurs premières plaisanteries. Quelques heures plus tard, elle regrettait que la réunion ne s'éternisât pas comme la fameuse « entrevue d'affaires », arrivant bien trop tôt à son goût devant son domicile. Incertaine de l'accueil qu'elle recevrait, elle claqua la portière de son véhicule et s'y adossa, non sans un soupir, rassemblant ses forces. Mieux valait appeler Flemming maintenant avant qu'elle ne se trouvât engluée dans une conversation pénible. En quelques minutes, il la mit au courant des dernières avancées de l'enquête et esquissa à grands traits le programme du lendemain. Rien d'important à signaler sur ce front-là. _Soupir. _

Autant en finir. Résolument, déterminée à ne pas souffrir de nouvelles injures, elle gagna la porte de son appartement et entra, se délesta de ses affaires et s'assit sur le fauteuil faisant face au divan où, sans surprise, Jane se trouvait, un livre à la main, une tasse de thé non loin de lui.

« Bonsoir Lisbon ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

_ Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

_ Vous ne désirez pas prendre un café ? Vous détendre un instant ?

_ Au fait Jane ! Inutile de recourir aux jeux d'esprit pour parvenir à vos fins. _Affrontement de regards. _

_ Ecoutez Lisbon… Je… Je suis désolé. _Eclair de surprise. _Je n'aurais jamais dû vous apostropher de la sorte ce premier soir… Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même… _Soupir. Un visage toujours impassible en réponse. Résignation. _Je vous assure que mes intentions ne sont pas de… régler mes comptes avec vous.

_ Admettons. Que désirez-vous savoir en premier ? _Soupir résigné en réponse._

_ Comment ? _Regard d'incompréhension. _L'enquête piétinait depuis des années, plus d'une décennie, et soudainement, vous voilà armée d'une solution miracle qui permet de Le…piéger. Comment tout cela a-t-il commencé ? Comment y êtes-vous parvenue ? _Tandis que j'ai échoué. C'était donc sa fierté qui parlerait la première._

_ Par hasard. _Voix neutre. _Une réflexion anodine m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne se posait pas les bonnes questions, que nos investigations reposaient principalement sur des a priori, des préjugés, les conclusions hâtives des enquêteurs précédents. Que notre angle d'attaque se trouvait erroné. Qu'au lieu de se focaliser sur l'essentiel, on se perdait dans Son jeu, on réagissait comme Il voulait qu'on réagisse. Que bien qu'Il en ait à l'évidence le goût, Ses jeux d'esprit ne servaient pas tant à nous narguer et Le divertir qu'à nous égarer dans une masse d'informations inutiles, à dissimuler Ses traces véritables. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de vérifier mon hypothèse, de reprendre le dossier du début en ne retenant que les faits et les preuves qui se révélaient corroborés par plusieurs sources dont la fiabilité ne pouvaient être contestée. A ma grande surprise, cette démarche n'a pas tardé à porter ses fruits et les pièces du puzzle se sont mises en place, me permettant de déduire les éléments principaux de Son identité, de Sa vie et de Ses occupations actuelles. De cerner l'étendue de Son intelligence et de Son réseau d'influence. _Pause. Un ton plus bas. _De réaliser l'impossibilité de mener à leur terme des investigations… régulières, sous peine de provoquer une hécatombe.

_ Roger Ackroyd… _Murmure incrédule, pensif. _Vous travailliez chez vous._ Acquiescement inconscient._

_ Je copiais les documents au fur et à mesure de mes besoins, jusqu'à disposer d'un double complet du dossier. _Hochement. Silence qui se prolonge, tandis que Jane semble se perdre dans ses considérations. Soudainement, elle voit ses traits se crisper._ _Ton faussement posé._

_ Vous ne L'auriez jamais appâté au séminaire sans être sûre de votre fait, sans avoir longuement mûri votre plan. Et avant cela, sans avoir vérifié vos déductions au moins deux fois. Quand ? _Haussement de sourcils interrogateur. _Depuis quand ?

_ Un peu plus de huit mois avant le séminaire.

_ Huit mois… _Murmure stupéfait. _Vous avez comploté dans mon dos huit mois ? _Elle le fixe sans broncher, impassible, tandis que l'irritation le gagne._ Non… Pas huit mois, dix-sept ! Dix-sept mois en tout ! Dix-sept-mois de mensonges et de tromperies ! Dix-sept… _Tête secouée, comme pour chasser une idée dérangeante. Ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur elle, la dévisagent comme une inconnue._ Et pendant tout ce temps, vous avez osé m'inciter à ne pas m'isoler ? A ne pas agir en franc-tireur ? A « partager » ? _Impassibilité persistante. Expression de profond dégoût. Rictus désabusé. Son regard reste planté dans le sien._

_ Personne n'est infaillible Jane, je ne l'ai certainement jamais prétendu. _Pause._ _La tension monte, devient palpable. Soupir. _Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. Quant à en être fière… _Haussement d'épaules. Silence prolongé. Jane semble perdu dans ses réflexions tandis qu'elle se perd dans ses souvenirs._

_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, au tout début ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas.

_ Je n'étais pas sûre que mon idée aboutirait à quoi que ce soit de concluant. La démarche semblait si simple, si évidente… _Sa voix prend un timbre pensif. _Que personne n'y ait songé jusque-là… Je ne voulais pas créer de faux espoirs dans l'équipe dont le moral était déjà miné par les échecs répétés dans ce dossier. _Pause. Vague hochement acquisiteur._ Quand j'ai commencé à obtenir des résultats intéressants que j'aurais pu partager, la tempête Elina Sommers s'est abattue. J'ai rapidement compris qu'Il venait de changer la situation de manière radicale, que nous n'aurions plus le droit à la moindre erreur. Qu'il n'était plus temps de prendre des risques inutiles, même calculés, confiance ou non. Plus question d'agir sans réfléchir minutieusement au moindre geste. _Ton qui baisse. _De gâcher l'unique opportunité de mettre fin à Ses agissements. _Inspiration profonde. Voix plus forte. _Je me suis alors résolue à poursuivre l'enquête seule, à ne partager mes informations qu'au dernier moment, quand il serait temps d'intervenir, pour limiter les risques. S'Il ne soupçonnait qu'un instant à quel point Il se trouvait proche d'être démasqué, qu'une piste pouvait potentiellement nous mener à Lui… _Tête secouée. _Plus je mettais d'éléments à jour, plus je comprenais l'étendue de Son influence et de Son réseau, plus le doute me gagnait quant à la suite des opérations… Demander du renfort pour le coincer ne me semblait plus si… évident. _Inspiration profonde. _Au final, le contexte a décidé pour moi. Impossible d'obtenir Son identité sans dévoiler mon jeu. IL aurait exercé ses représailles avant même qu'on entreprenne de réunir des preuves contre Lui. IL ne restait qu'une solution. Vous connaissez le reste.

_ C'est donc au nom d'un prétendu bon sens que vous avez retourné votre veste et trompé votre monde ? _Haussement d'épaules. _

_ Appelez cela comme vous voudrez, le dénouement des faits m'a donné raison.

_ Sainte Teresa_,_ sainte patronne des hypocrites ! _Elle sourit en coin, brièvement, mélange de cruauté et de désabusement, se lève lentement, son regard planté dans le sien._

_ Que c'est désagréable, n'est-ce-pas, de se retrouver du côté des pigeons ? _Ton douceâtre._ De ne rien contrôler ? De ne comprendre de quoi il retourne que lorsque les jeux sont faits et la mise raflée ? On se sent bête, humilié. _Poings qui se serrent convulsivement._ Frustré. Contraint d'avaler une pilule des plus amères, impuissant, quand l'autre reçoit des louanges pour ses actes discutables tandis que pèsent sur soi-même mépris et reproches mal placés. _Elle lui tourne le dos, se dirige vers sa chambre. _

_ Quelles louanges en effet que d'être encensée par une presse désinformée, à moins que vous ne vous référiez à votre… départ forcé ? _Immobilisation. Haussement d'épaules. Voix monocorde._

_ Vous savez pertinemment ce que je pense de la première, et je suis seulement étonnée que le second ne se soit pas produit plus tôt. _Sans un bruit, la porte se referme sur elle._ »

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

_Silence. Regard perdu._

Son départ le laissait interdit, avec le sentiment confus qu'il aurait préféré un départ plus tonitruant, une porte claquée, des cris, des injures, voire même un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, à ce calme froid et méprisant. Il ne la reverrait pas ce soir-là. _Main passée sur la figure._

Il devait reconnaître que ses arguments faisaient sens, qu'ils faisaient réapparaître la Lisbon qu'il connaissait si bien dans cette suite de manigances qui lui ressemblait si peu. Il envisageait mieux comment une décision somme toute sans conséquence à la base, naturelle, avait fait boule de neige pour prendre des proportions gigantesques de guerre secrète. La chronologie des événements eût-elle été différente, ou ne serait-ce que décalée de quelques mois dans le temps, de quelques semaines… _Son corps semble s'affaisser. _Aurait-il réussi à rester à Sa hauteur, à maintenir Son intérêt au lieu de décevoir sans cesse Ses espérances... Il aurait au moins eu une chance d'exercer sa vengeance.

Cherchant aveuglément sa tasse de thé en guise de réconfort, il faillit s'étrangler en en sirotant une gorgée devenue froide et amère. Ni une ni deux, il en prépara une nouvelle accompagnée d'un en-cas bienvenu, se réinstalla confortablement dans le divan. Un voyage temporel dans son palais mémoriel s'imposait. Il n'eut aucun mal à remonter à l'époque où, selon Lisbon, tout avait commencé, à revoir chaque soirée où elle le saluait avant de rentrer chez elle, un porte-documents à la main comme à son habitude, l'innocence incarnée. Il avança ainsi jusqu'au meurtre de la petite Elina qui les avaient tous bouleversés chacun à leur manière. Il remarqua plus lucidement qu'alors les visages exténués de ses collègues, si découragés, si frustrés qu'il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'ils se résignent à jeter l'éponge sur le dossier du Rouge, l'auraient sans doute fait plus tôt que tard sans leur incroyable ténacité et le soutien sans faille de Lisbon. Elle les avait encouragés, réconfortés et remotivés si vigoureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas tardé à reprendre confiance en eux et leurs capacités, à croire à nouveau en leur succès prochain. N'avait pas non plus ménagé ses efforts pour le tirer de l'abîme dans lequel il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour, pour lui rendre la raison qu'il était bien près de perdre… Il aurait commis l'irréparable sans elle. Elle l'avait sauvé une fois de plus. _Soupir. _Qui l'avait réconfortée, elle ?

Revenant légèrement en arrière, il se concentra sur sa personne, remarqua pour la première fois l'état extrême de tension, d'anxiété, qui la tenaillait à chaque instant, que le choc et l'inquiétude légitime pour son équipe, pour lui, ne suffisaient pas à expliquer. Son regard qui sans cesse cherchait quelque chose que nul autre ne semblait voir, soupçonné, ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés, un air de gravité et de contemplation qui reflétait d'intenses réflexions intérieures. Elle savait. Elle avait compris ce qu'il avait refusé obstinément de voir, ce qu'ils avaient tous obstinément refusé de voir. Il se rappela soudain un soir où elle l'avait contemplé longuement, sans s'en cacher, quelques jours après la débâcle ses yeux graves qui paressaient le sonder et paradoxalement voir par-delà de lui. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées un bref instant avant de se redresser, fièrement, pleine de détermination. Elle venait de prendre une décision.

Les mois suivants défilèrent comme un film dans son esprit sans qu'il ne notât rien de plus que l'attention accrue de Lisbon envers le moral de leur famille informelle, preuve s'il en était besoin qu'elle s'était montrée honnête envers lui avec son récit. Bientôt, il se laissa bercer par ses souvenirs plus qu'il ne les commandait et il glissa imperceptiblement dans le sommeil. C'est à peine si sa conscience engourdie enregistra la dernière pensée, dérangeante, qui le traversa.

Etait-il certain que Lisbon lui aurait fait part de ses découvertes si le contexte avait été différent ?

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Elle étouffa un grognement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il restait plus d'une heure avant que le réveil ne sonne. Maudite. La veille, après la conversation avec Jane, elle s'était sentie si fatiguée qu'elle avait accompli en quelques minutes les rituels du soir avant de se coucher directement. C'est alors que le sommeil l'avait fui. Chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la discussion, elle sentait l'énervement la gagner. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas échangé une parole plus haute que l'autre, étaient restés civils, à l'exception des derniers mots de Jane, volontairement blessants. Cela pouvait se comprendre, ce n'était jamais facile d'entendre et d'accepter combien on avait – s'était ?- été trompé. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Se tourner et se retourner dans son lit ne l'aidaient pas, elle se força donc à penser à son travail, à l'enquête en cours. Le dernier massacre en date avait au moins eu l'avantage d'éclaircir les mobiles du tueur. Il visait des couples divorcés avec enfants. Seul l'un des parents avait obtenu la garde et le second vivait dans un Etat voisin, limité à un droit de visite mensuel. La famille était clairement un sujet sensible, central, pour le tueur. En revanche, le modus operandi la laissait songeuse. Selon le médecin légiste affecté à l'affaire et l'unité scientifique, le massacre principal était perpétué en moins de cinq minutes, alors qu'il concernait six victimes dans un cas, sept dans l'autre. Une cadence incroyablement rapide qui dénotait d'une préparation minutieuse, presque militaire, ainsi que d'une connaissance pointue des lieux et des habitudes de chacun. Un familier ? Peu probable… Et les scènes de crimes principales étaient si isolées… _Gargouillement d'estomac particulièrement sonore._

Diable ! Elle avait oublié de dîner la veille, trop focalisée qu'elle était sur son entrevue avec Jane. _Haussement d'épaules. _Elle ne se rendormirait pas de toute façon, autant qu'elle déjeune maintenant.

Jane se trouvait déjà attablé dans la cuisine quand elle en franchit le seuil une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé et une assiettée de crêpes devant lui.

« Bonjour.

_ Bonjour. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle prépara son café habituel, s'assit à son tour.

« Servez-vous, elles sont encore chaudes. _Proposition timide._

_ Merci. _Elle tartine copieusement une crêpe de confiture à la fraise, la mange en silence. _Je rentrerai tard ce soir.

_ FBI, hum ? _Coup d'œil curieux. _Votre tenue, et vos horaires de ministre. Etant donné que cette ville est relativement éloignée de la côte, j'imagine que vous avez accepté le poste de sheriff adjoint le temps de retomber sur vos pieds, puis choisi le FBI pour votre reconversion à long terme.

_ Quelque chose comme ça… _Silence._ Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

_ J'ai tapé votre nom sur internet. Il apparaissait sur une page de la ACAE. _Haussement de sourcils septique._

_ Elle n'apparaît que sur la trente-huitième page de résultats.

_ Je m'ennuyais.

_ C'est donc pour cela que vous rodiez au centre de soin, puis traquée jusqu'au bureau du sheriff. _Ton pensif._

_ Traquée… Traquée, c'est un bien grand mot. On croirait que vous parlez d'un pervers obsessionnel qui vous suivrait partout dans une voiture bon marché, à prendre des photos et des notes à foison. Non, je me suis juste contenté d'enquêter… Un peu de filature, de… »

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, frappée qu'elle était par ses premiers mots de protestation. Qui de mieux qu'un « traqueur », qu'un « voyeur », pourrait connaître les habitudes d'une famille quasiment à la minute près ? En gardant profil bas ? Les maisons des victimes se situaient plutôt en retrait des zones résidentielles, dans des berceaux de verdure… Les voisins étaient rares et relativement éloignés… Rien de plus facile que de dénicher un coin discret où se tapir et épier en toute impunité. Si tel était bien le cas…

« Lisbon ? _Sourcils froncés. Ton inquiet._

_ Excusez-moi. Je dois m'en aller. »

Abandonnant son café à demi-consommé sur la table, elle se saisit à la volée de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro désormais familier tout en enfilant sa veste et attrapant son sac.

« Bonjour Peter, c'est Teresa. … Je sais, il est encore tôt, mais écoutez. Vous devez contacter le sheriff Baxton pour qu'il me donne accès à la seconde scène de crime. Je crois tenir une nouvelle piste… _Porte claquée. _Oui. Oui… J'en suis consciente. Mais… Inutile. Je vous tiendrai au courant si ça aboutit. Juste une intuition. »

Plus qu'une intuition en réalité, une certitude, qu'elle serait bien en peine d'expliquer rationnellement si on l'interrogeait. Elle savait simplement être sur la bonne voie. Une voie dont elle espérait beaucoup.

Trop ?...

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Une fois de plus, elle partait comme une tornade sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire. _Soupir. _Au moins ce coup-ci, ils s'étaient séparés en bon termes, sans ressentiments d'aucune sorte. Qu'avait-il pu bien dire pour déclencher une telle effervescence ? Il retourna la question plusieurs minutes sans parvenir à une conclusion définitive. Peut-être devrait-il l'accompagner la prochaine fois ? _Sourire amusé qui se fige au bout de quelques secondes. _Serait-elle seulement d'accord ? Elle semblait se débrouiller parfaitement sans lui. _Regard circulaire._

Il serait chanceux s'il elle revenait pour le dîner.

Incapable de rester enfermé une journée de plus, il savoura d'abord une seconde tasse de thé dans les jardins de la résidence, où il fit la connaissance déconcertante d'une voisine de Teresa, une vieille dame soupçonneuse à l'esprit vif et au tempérament bien trempé. Sur ses conseils, il entreprit ensuite d'explorer une curiosité architecturale locale, ce qui lui offrit l'occasion d'entrapercevoir un pan de la vie criminelle d'une agglomération pas si paisible que ça. L'étrange manège avait attiré son attention tandis qu'il contemplait la façade nord du curieux édifice qu'on lui avait recommandé. Un homme jeune, coiffé d'une casquette trop grande pour lui, était entré dans une maison voisine pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, muni d'un colis volumineux. Rien d'intrigant en somme, si un autre individu n'était pas allé et venu de la même façon, puis encore quatre autres après lui. Le logis abriterait les activités d'un receleur amateur qu'il ne serait pas plus étonné que cela. Sa découverte intéresserait certainement Lisbon quand il lui en ferait part…

Nullement pressé de rentrer – le soleil particulièrement doux le ragaillardissait – il fit un long crochet dans les bois qui cerclaient la ville d'un anneau de verdure et acheva son périple par une brève sieste sur les bords d'un ruisseau paisible. Quand il rentra finalement, l'heure du dîner avait déjà sonné depuis longtemps. L'appartement était vide. _Je rentrerais probablement tard ce soir…_

Tandis qu'il sirotait une tasse de thé, il dut reconnaître que son escapade du jour n'avait eu pour but unique que d'oublier la maîtresse des lieux. Son accueil et son attitude s'avéraient des plus tièdes et elle se comportait constamment à demi-mesure : elle avait été surprise sans être étonnée par son apparition brusque – s'y était probablement attendue en un autre temps –, tolérait sans plaisir son intrusion mais ne le chassait pas, accompagnait sa démarche sans pour autant rien sacrifier de son temps ni se livrer complétement, il y mettrait sa main au feu… _Soupir lourd._

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il ressentait une sensation de malaise diffus en sa présence. Bien sûr, elle avait été blessée par le rejet de l'équipe, son rejet – il ne pouvait ignorer l'éclair douloureux qu'il avait entraperçu dans son regard, la nuit fatale, noyé dans ses prunelles déterminées et fières – même si elle s'y était préparée. C'est pourquoi il s'était attendu à affronter sa colère, ou son amertume acerbe, ou encore son dégoût ou sa froideur glaciale, tout plutôt que cette passivité affichée qui ressemblait si peu au petit feu d'artifice qu'elle incarnait habituellement. Sa carapace était si lisse qu'elle ne donnait aucune prise, pas même aux reproches de mauvaise volonté et de refus de coopération, le laissant désarmé, réduit à jouer le mauvais rôle. _Soupir._ Il lui avait donné le bâton pour le battre pour commencer. S'il ne lui avait pas déclamé toutes ces horreurs le premier soir… _Sonnerie de téléphone. Sursaut. Son portable._

« Bonsoir Lisbon.

_ Jane. Je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas m'attendre. L'affaire sur laquelle je travaille vient de prendre un nouveau tournant et…

_ Terry ! _Voix masculine. Bruit lointain d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Ses poils se hérissent._ Le dîner est prêt.

_ J'arrive dans une minute. _Pause brève. La porte se referme. _Je vous disais donc…

_ Qui était-ce ?

_ Chris. Bref, je resterai sans doute absente deux ou trois jours le temps de…

_Je vois.

_ Jane ? »

Il raccrocha brusquement, agacé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas surprenant que Lisbon ne rentrât pas ce soir-là. Son excitation à peine contenue du matin trahissait l'importance de sa découverte potentielle et l'ampleur du travail qui l'attendait si elle se confirmait. Pas étonnant non plus qu'elle passât la nuit chez un collègue ou une connaissance quelconque de la métropole pour s'épargner un surcroît de fatigue inutile. Quel intérêt de retourner à son appartement pour seulement n'y dormir que quelques heures ? Quand visiblement l'attendait une pièce douillette quelque part où elle était comme chez elle, chaleureusement reçue. _Grognement. _Qu'avait-il pu dire pour déclencher son éclair de génie ? Sur quoi travaillait-elle donc ?

Agité, soudain dévoré du désir de savoir, il s'empara de l'ordinateur portable rangé non loin de lui, devina le mot de passe en trois secondes et entreprit de passer en revue toutes les actualités criminelles de la Floride et des Etats voisins, dans l'espoir bien mince d'identifier l'enquête qui accaparait tant son hôtesse. Il était si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne sentit pas le sommeil le gagner, sa vue se brouiller, et il s'endormit sur le clavier, son index pressant mécaniquement le bouton gauche de la souris.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

_Jeudi, milieu d'après-midi._

Lisbon fredonnait doucement au volant de sa voiture. Les progrès récents de l'enquête la mettait de bonne humeur et pour une fois, aucun chauffard ne venait contrarier son retour chez elle. Trop tôt encore pour cela. Son esprit ne cessait de repasser les compliments admiratifs que Peter et son supérieur direct lui avaient adressés quand ils avaient compris la portée de ses découvertes. Elle venait tout bonnement de leur livrer sur un plateau d'argent l'identité du meurtrier. _Petit sourire en coin. _Pour la première fois depuis les débuts de son partenariat avec le FBI, elle se sentait à sa place.

Tout s'était joué le mardi matin. Lorsqu'elle était parvenue sur les lieux de la seconde tuerie, le sheriff Baxton l'attendait déjà, visiblement peu ravi de lui rendre service. Sans perdre de temps en politesses, il lui avait confié les clefs de la demeure et s'en était allé vaquer à ses occupations tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la maison. Elle avait fermé les yeux un instant, en souvenir de la famille massacrée, avant de parcourir calmement chaque pièce, scrutant le moindre détail, ouvrant et refermant chaque paire de volets, absorbant chaque point de vue sur l'extérieur, occultant le reste. Ce n'était qu'ensuite qu'elle s'était résolument dirigée vers les prés et forêts dans l'espoir de prouver sa théorie, commençant par la zone sud-est qui lui semblait la mieux appropriée à un espionnage efficace.

Le sol était sec, la poussière s'élevait à chacun de ses pas et la végétation craquait sous ses pieds. Inlassablement, ses yeux avaient balayé toutes les surfaces à la recherche d'une anomalie, du moindre élément suspect. Elle avait progressé lentement, multipliant les allers-retours pour s'assurer de couvrir la moindre parcelle de terrain. L'après-midi se trouvait déjà bien avancé quand elle le remarqua, bien net, bien délimité, à la lisière du petit bois situé plein sud. Un rectangle de terre retournée, d'un mètre sur deux, trop isolé pour s'expliquer de manière ordinaire.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu vingt minutes pour emprunter une pelle dans le garage des défunts et entreprendre de creuser le sol meuble. La cavité s'enfonçait de trois mètres sous la surface et semblait former un tunnel sur l'un des côtés, haut d'un mètre cinquante, dont le plafond paraissait grossièrement étayé. Elle aurait continué de creuser davantage si la fatigue et la mise à jour d'un sac en toile hermétique n'avaient pas tempéré ses ardeurs. Un sac rempli d'emballages vides divers, de canettes, de bouteilles en plastique et autres déchets qu'elle préférait ne pas identifier. Une mine d'or, dont elle réalisait trop bien la valeur. Comme dans un état second, elle s'était éloignée de quelques pas avant de s'asseoir pesamment dans l'herbe, retirer ses gants de latex et se frotter le visage de ses mains sales. Elle avait raison. Il les avait épiés des jours durant, se familiarisant avec leurs habitudes, attendant le moment propice pour frapper. Peter était au bout du fil avant que l'idée de l'appeler ne lui ait traversé l'esprit.

« Oui Peter, c'est moi … Non, je ne me suis pas perdue. Ecoute ! Le type les observait. Il s'était construit un abri bien confortable à environ un demi-kilomètre de la maison. Une sorte de trou dans la terre comme les soldats utilisaient dans certaines guerres d'antan. … Je sais. Envoie la scientifique en même temps que les renforts, il nous a laissé un cadeau. »

Une heure plus tard, le site était envahi par les agents et les techniciens. Trente minutes encore et on lançait l'assaut sur l'autre scène de massacre, pour dénicher une installation similaire. Et encore trente autres pour la découvrir, nichée au creux de deux collines verdoyantes. Les tunnels avaient été complétement dégagés rapidement, longs seulement de deux mètres cinquante, révélant davantage de débris et de structures : une niche à mi-hauteur, une banquette naturelle, recouverte d'une planche. La frénésie générale avait atteint son comble au coucher du soleil, quand les nombreuses empreintes relevées sur les emballages avaient révélé un nom : Paul Granger, âgé de 40 ans, domicilié à Miami. Aucune famille connue. Un coach sportif de seconde zone, dont les clients ne se bousculaient pas au portillon.

Une équipe d'intervention s'était aussitôt formée pour l'appréhender chez lui mais la déception les y attendait : l'occupant était absent, certains signes tendaient à démontrer qu'il ne prévoyait plus d'y revenir. Ayant sans doute flairé le vent tournant, il avait pris la tangente, tel un rat fuyant le navire. Bloqués dans une impasse, les agents s'étaient accordés pour reprendre la chasse à l'homme le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, se contentant dans l'immédiat d'organiser une planque devant l'appartement, au cas où, et de lancer un avis de recherche national.

Ils n'eurent pas plus de chance le mercredi : personne ne reconnut le portrait-robot diffusé dans les medias et l'enquête de proximité ne fournit aucun nouvel angle d'approche, confirma seulement les mobiles probables des tueries. Jeudi midi, nul ne pouvait plus ignorer le statu quo forcé ni ses implications, à savoir que le suspect, contraint à la clandestinité et expert en camouflage, méditait probablement son prochain crime.

Sachant qu'elle n'était plus utile dans l'immédiat, Lisbon avait obtenu la permission de terminer sa journée plus tôt agrémentée des compliments qui réchauffaient sa fierté, ainsi que du renouvellement de l'offre d'emploi permanent par Conrad Douglason. Une offre qu'elle accepterait cette fois-ci, ils le savaient tous deux. _Soupir._

Oui, elle était prête, finalement, à reprendre le collier. Elle avait sans doute eu besoin de ce succès personnel, honorable et net de toute ambiguïté, pour s'assurer qu'elle méritait sa place au FBI. _Lèvres pincées. _

Et non ! La réapparition de Jane n'avait rien à voir avec sa décision ! Il ne resterait pas assez longtemps pour que sa présence influençât si radicalement sa vie ! Il n'y avait plus tant de choses que cela sur lesquelles il puisse l'interroger, désirer des réponses. La chronologie était claire, et les motifs aussi. Il repartirait certainement plus tôt que tard désormais, libéré de ses dernières entraves. Il s'en voudrait toujours – _lui en voudrait toujours _– certes, mais il ne demeurerait aucune zone d'ombre qui le retiendrait de tourner la page et refaire sa vie.

Diable, elle devait même s'estimer heureuse de n'avoir pas fait les frais de sa rancœur et de sa personnalité revancharde. Quand on savait quelles représailles il avait exercé pour ce que le commun qualifierait de pacotilles… Elle trouvait cela étrange d'ailleurs, qu'il se soit montré si courtois à l'exception de ce premier soir, que seul un désir sincère de réponses l'ait apparemment animé, quand l'offense qu'elle avait commise à son encontre s'avérait sans doute à peine moins grave dans son esprit que celle perpétrée par John le Rouge. Cela ressemblait si peu à du Jane…

Des interrogations confuses autour de colère, d'acharnement, de ressentiment et de paix la troublèrent soudain, qu'elle s'empressa de chasser. Trop dangereuses. Que lui importaient ses motifs après tout ? Il ne resterait pas, et elle était passée à autre chose. Sa nouvelle résolution professionnelle le prouvait amplement.

Cette pensée suffit à l'apaiser, sa bonne humeur revint. Elle finirait de répondre aux questions de son ancien consultant puis reprendrait enfin son envol. Elle entendait déjà Brady grommeler son approbation à sa manière bourrue.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Le bruit de clef dans la serrure le surprit en plein lecture d'Orgueil et préjugés, ouvrage humblement emprunté à la collection personnelle de Teresa Lisbon. Prestement, il en referma les pages et se redressa, prêt à accueillir son hôtesse…

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous resté enfermé ici ces trois derniers jours ?

_ Je ne suis pas resté enfermé ici ces trois derniers jours. _Regard étréci tandis qu'elle retire sa veste. Ton grave. _Je ne suis pas resté enfermé. _Hochement vague. _Vous rentrez tôt. Votre enquête est bouclée ?

_ Presque. _Elle se dirige vers la cuisine, se prépare un goûter léger. Il préfère ne pas insister. Pas encore._

_ Vous savez, je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes installée ici. La faune locale s'avère des plus intéressantes.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? _Elle s'asseoit sur le fauteuil face à lui. Il fixe son visage._

_ Que c'est l'endroit rêvé pour des bébés malfaiteurs désireux de pratiquer leurs premières armes. Un enclavement pour le moins relatif, le va-et-vient constant des touristes attirés par le lac et les centres de bien-être… le paradis pour un receleur amateur. _Brève pause. Il incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, sa suspicion éveillée. _Mais je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? _Haussement d'épaules._

_ Tony McPearson n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une lumière. Il n'est pas non plus très doué pour le cambriolage.

_ Pourtant, vous ne lui avez pas encore mis la main au collet. _Expression neutre. _Ho… Je vois… _Claquement de doigts. _ Il n'est pas assez bête pour laisser des preuves matérielles malgré son… manque de finesse. Si ce n'est que ça…

_ N'allez pas fourrer votre nez là-dedans ! Je me passerai aisément de vos manigances.

_ Ca, je n'en doute pas ! Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre dans ce domaine. _Ton sec. Visage fermé. Silence tendu. _Votre… plan était excellent. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu en concevoir de meilleur. Cependant, il reposait sur un pari risqué, très risqué. Qu'auriez-vous fait s'Il ne S'était pas présenté au séminaire ?

_ Je n'ai jamais douté de Sa présence. _Ton de conviction profonde._

_ Les probabilités jouaient en votre faveur, je vous l'accorde, mais vous ne pouviez pas être certaine.

_ Vous vous trompez.

_ Vraiment ? Imaginez que Sa prudence l'ait emporté sur Sa curiosité ? Qu'Il ait soupçonné un piège ? Votre sujet s'y prêtait à merveille…

_ C'est justement parce qu'Il avait des soupçons que Sa présence m'était assurée. _Regard d'incompréhension. Soupir. Il la regarde se lever lentement, se planter devant la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, dos tourné. _Je savais qu'Il viendrait parce que je L'avais déjà appâté. Le défi était déjà lancé. La conférence ne m'a servi qu'à… déclarer officiellement la guerre._ Silence. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément, digérant avec peine ces nouvelles révélations._

_ Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez jeté votre gant avec votre discours, et Il l'a ramassé en tuant une nouvelle victime ?

_ C'est exact.

_ Comment L'avez-vous appâté ? Le speech était votre seule occasion d'entrer en contact avec Lui. _Rire bref._

_ Je vous connais bien Jane, et votre masque n'est pas si opaque que vous le voudriez quand on y regarde bien. _Froncement de sourcils._ Il ne m'a pas fallu deux ans de notre collaboration pour comprendre. _Gigotement insensible. _Quant à l'occasion… Pour une fois, votre propension à vous attirer des ennuis m'a servie avec un timing qui relevait du miracle. _Elle se retourne, plante son regard dans le sien._ Vous vous rappelez sans doute de ce jour où vous avez tellement irrité le juge Dickson qu'il vous a obligé à divertir sa femme et quelques-unes de ses amies, toutes fans de vos talents, sous peine de faire saisir votre véhicule pour infractions multiples au code de la route ? _Acquiescement inconscient. Il marmonne._

_ Pas de ma faute s'il est facilement malade en voiture.

_ Peu importe. Il s'était montré intraitable sur la date de la représentation en dépit de l'esclandre que vous aviez provoqué. Cho avait dû vous servir de chaperon pour assurer toutes les parties concernées de votre présence.

_ Je m'étais étonné que vous ne vous en soyez pas chargée vous-même. Cho m'en a voulu pendant des semaines.

_ C'était la date de votre anniversaire de mariage. _Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas…_Vous retourniez invariablement à Malibu pour commémorer chaque événement marquant de votre vie conjugale, et invariablement, Il vous y laissait un message. _Stupeur. Ses yeux l'interrogent. _Je l'avais réalisé à cette tension qui vous habitait avant chaque départ, à cette aura de colère et de frustration qui perçait sous la tristesse et la culpabilité, sans jamais en parler. _Hochement léger. _Ce jour-là j'y suis allée à votre place, ou devrais-je dire devancé. Rien ne m'aurait empêchée d'y aller, en toute honnêteté, je voulais vérifier mon hypothèse. Tout était calme, désert, rien à signaler autour de la villa ni sur la plage. Pourtant, je sentais Sa présence toute proche, dans les buissons bordant le petit bois, devinais qu'Il devait m'observer, intrigué par ma présence improbable, clandestine, devait se demander ce qu'elle signifiait. Il ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de m'ignorer après cela, pas sans S'être s'assuré que je ne représentais pas une menace pour Lui. _Expression dubitative._

_ Comment saviez-vous qu'Il était là ? A cet endroit précis qui plus est ? Vous n'êtes pas psychique. _Les psychiques n'existent pas._

_ De la même façon que je vous savais dans l'appartement avant même d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et que votre voiture demeurait invisible. Ou que vous reconnaissiez un crime comme le Sien en quelques secondes, quelles que soient les apparences. _Silence._ »

Les yeux dans le vague, il se remémora l'arrivée de Lisbon près de trois quarts d'heure auparavant, de la manière dont elle l'avait interpellé alors que le battant se trouvait à peine entrouvert, ses prunelles braquée sur la poignée, tandis qu'elle extrayait difficilement la clef de la serrure grippée. Se rappela certaines soirées au CBI où il la rejoignait sans bruit dans son bureau et que sa posture se modifiait imperceptiblement alors qu'elle feignait d'ignorer son intrusion. Presque un jeu, qui durait jusqu'à ce l'un ou l'autre finisse par craquer et prenne la parole. Ou ne danse… _Sourire nostalgique. _Tout était si simple alors, si confortable. _Soupir. _Quand il sortit de sa rêverie, il constata que Lisbon ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce, qu'elle s'activait en cuisine. Un dîner simple certainement, elle ne voudrait pas prolonger la soirée.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, elle égouttait des fusilis tandis que le parfum d'une sauce bolognaise envahissait ses narines. Le couvert était dressé pour deux.

« Ne vous y habituez pas. Ce n'est que pour les crêpes. »

Elle se retourna, versa les pâtes dans un grand saladier, y ajouta la sauce et touilla tandis qu'il s'attablait, silencieux. Il ignorait comment redémarrer la conversation après leur échange précédent, laissa le repas s'achever sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Quand elle débarrassa la vaisselle sale pour la laver, il se contenta de prendre place à ses côtés, un torchon à la main.

La question lui échappa alors qu'elle allait disparaître dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

« Qui est Chris ? _Ton accusateur pour qui prête l'oreille, auquel répond un silence bref, hésitant._

___ Un ami. »

La porte se referma. Etrangement, sa réponse ne le rassurait pas.

Lui aussi était son ami, avant.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Jane ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement lorsque Lisbon sortit de la chambre au petit matin. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre donnant sur les jardins lui apprit qu'il se trouvait en grande conversation avec Mariem, sa voisine aux cheveux gris bien connue dans la résidence pour son esprit acéré et sa curiosité à toute épreuve. _Sourire à demi-esquissé. _Ce tableau ne la surprenait pas, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et si elle en jugeait à l'amusement vif de la vieille dame, ils ne devaient pas en être à leur première altercation. La troisième ou la quatrième probablement. Elle-même se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec elle, peu de temps après son emménagement.

Elle rentrait d'une journée agitée au bureau du sheriff quand elle avait aperçu une ambulance à quelques portes de chez elle. Deux ambulanciers aidaient leur passagère à sortir du véhicule, celle-ci étant handicapée par un poignet en attelle. Leurs gestes cependant étaient emprunts d'irritation et des éclats de voix lui parvenaient aisément bien qu'ils lui demeurassent incompréhensibles. Elle s'approcha du trio et réalisa rapidement que la patiente, agacée par l'insistance de ses chauffeurs à vouloir la faire rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital et leur ton mielleux – on ne prenait jamais les seniors au sérieux – cherchait à leur clouer le bec et se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite. Ô combien familière avec cette attitude bravache, elle s'était empressée d'intervenir et calma les esprits en assurant qu'elle garderait un œil sur la convalescente. Elle avait ensuite passé le reste de la soirée à amadouer la vieille femme qui, constatant que ses trucs habituels ne fonctionnaient pas, lui avait finalement offert son amitié et accepté qu'elle lui rendit de menus services tant que son poignet ne se serait pas rétabli. Cela n'avait pas pris trois mois.

Secouant la tête, elle se détourna et versa rapidement dans son mug de voyage le café qui l'attendait déjà, tout chaud et sucré à souhait. Aujourd'hui serait encore une journée chargée. La tempête qui se déclencha lorsqu'elle arriva au poste ne fit que le confirmer.

« Ah tiens ! Si ce n'est pas le fantôme du Cowboy qui vient nous hanter ! Ton voyage dans l'au-delà était agréable au moins ?

_ Tu tiens la forme Brady ce matin ! Gloria a mis du curry dans ton petit-déjeuner ?

_ Très drôle ! Tu ne connais pas la dernière nouvelle ? Doris du Sunny Cottage vient de m'appeler. Mon touriste préféré a disparu… » _Yeux qui se closent._

Aurait-elle été seule qu'elle se serait tenu le front à deux mains. Jane, idiot qu'il était, venait d'être porté disparu par son hôtesse. Trop occupé à squatter son salon, il avait oublié d'être l'heureux locataire d'une chambre d'hôtel et n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis le dimanche précédent, jour où il avait également abandonné sa voiture dans le parking arrière du bâtiment. Encore quelques minutes et un avis de recherche aurait été diffusé, une battue organisée : il n'aurait pas été le premier « touriste » à s'égarer dans le vaste domaine forestier environnant. On disait même que certains y avaient perdu la vie…

Peut-être devrait-elle l'y conduire personnellement ? Elle connaissait un ravin abrupt qui ferait bien ses affaires…

En attendant, elle ne résista pas au plaisir d'asticoter un peu Brady qui l'avait fort bien accueillie quelques minutes plus tôt. Prenant des airs mystérieux, elle lui assura d'abord que Doris s'inquiétait pour rien, que son client allait fort bien _pour le moment._ Ensuite, après une transition périlleuse qui augmenta sa confusion, elle entreprit de retracer dans les moindres détails l'interrogatoire qu'il avait mené au lendemain de l'arrestation de Jane, allant jusqu'à mentionner son éclipse aux toilettes – son gigotement caractéristique était par trop révélateur. Elle lui assena enfin le coup de grâce en lui révélant l'âpre vérité qu'il avait été berné en beauté, que son touriste « favori » avait tout manigancé pour accéder à ses dossiers, mentionnant au passage qu'il devait certainement le maudire pour son système de classement si personnel. Elle eût peine à garder son sérieux lorsqu'il lui demanda, à moitié effrayé, si elle était medium, et qu'elle lui répondit du tac au tac qu'il campait dans son salon.

La bouche du sheriff resta ouverte de longues secondes avant qu'il ne se reprit et ne fasse le lien entre son visiteur et l'aimant à problème. Quand il réclama des explications, elle se contenta de relater les principaux détails avant de rediriger promptement la conversation sur le service que lui avait rendu un informaticien du FBI concernant leur épidémie de cambriolages. A partir de leurs soupçons, il avait découvert comment les cambrioleurs en herbe s'y prenaient pour écouler la marchandise volée grâce aux sites de ventes aux enchères.

« Tout cela est bel et bon mais il faut encore prouver l'origine frauduleuse des produits.

_ Justement j'ai une idée. Ca te tente un petit flagrant délit ? Il suffirait que l'un de nos collègues voisins se fasse passer pour un client…

_ Bonne idée ! Ca clouera le bec du maire quand l'affaire sortira dans les journaux. Le meilleur ami de son neveu, penses-tu ! _Sourire goguenard. _Tiens-moi au courant, c'est ton opération. _Elle se détourne pour quitter le bureau. Un pas. Deux._

_ Au fait Cowboy ! D'après mon expérience, un homme ne parcourt pas près de 4000 km dans un vieux tacot seulement pour réclamer des réponses. Ou alors il prend l'avion. »

_ Quand tu connaîtras Jane, on en reparlera.

_ Tu crois donc que j'aurais l'occasion de le connaître !

_ C'est une calamité ambulante. »

En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait bouleversé l'organisation des gardes au foyer d'accueil, semé la zizanie au Glendower's bar, réussi à s'attacher de nouveaux ennemis parmi les joueurs avinés du cru, asticoté et tourné en ridicule le sheriff et ses hommes au cours de sa garde à vue, commis une effraction et presque déclenché par sa disparition supposée une chasse à l'homme. Un record pour une ville d'ordinaire si paisible. Si cela ne suffisait pas à Brady pour cerner le personnage, elle ne doutait pas qu'une nouvelle facétie l'y aiderait très prochainement. Elle en tremblait d'avance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne se ferait pas faute ce soir, lorsqu'elle repasserait chez elle avant d'assumer sa garde de nuit au refuge, de le réexpédier à son hôtel rassurer son hôtesse. En attendant, elle avait pas mal de paperasses en retard à régler et une opération à organiser. Chris ne refuserait certainement pas de lui prêter un coup de main.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

_Salon de Teresa Lisbon._

Assis dans la pénombre, Jane laissait ses pensées vagabonder, ses sentiments assez mitigés. Lisbon n'était pas là. Assurant une garde de nuit au refuge pour femmes où elle était volontaire, elle était rentrée à peine cinq minutes pour prendre quelques affaires et l'inciter fortement à regagner son hôtel, la propriétaire de ce dernier ayant voulu le porter disparu. Elle se rendrait directement au FBI le lendemain matin. Au mieux, il ne la reverrait que dans vingt-et-une heure. _Soupir._

Juste après son départ, il avait suivi son conseil et rejoint le Sunny Cottage, rassemblé tous ses bagages et réglé la note. Quel intérêt d'y louer une chambre ? Il la voyait déjà si peu en vivant chez elle, alors en vivant dans un autre établissement ? Il serait chanceux de seulement la croiser… _Tête secouée._

Il imaginait sans mal sa réaction en le découvrant plus commodément installé que la veille. Agacement, irritation. Peut-être même parviendrait-il à lui arracher une exclamation spontanée, un geste de colère ou un de ces regards menaçants dont elle avait le secret… Il s'était toujours délecté de ces regards-là, avait adoré les provoquer.

Sur une impulsion, il se saisit de son portable et composa son nouveau numéro, celui qu'il avait mémorisé par cœur depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé trois jours auparavant. Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie, début d'une conversation étrangement intime. Nul besoin de le lui demander pour deviner qu'elle aussi se trouvait dans le noir.

« Que voulez-vous Jane ? »

Oui. Que voulait-il ? Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir.

« Jane ? _Une boutade. Vite._

_ Vous êtes partie si vite. Votre voix me manquait. _Pincement au cœur. Ces mots lui semblaient soudain bien proches de la réalité._

_ Très drôle ! _Sarcastique. _Que voulez-vous vraiment ? _Trouver une idée, n'importe quoi. _Jane ?

_ Que s'est-il passé ce soir-là ? _Voix sourde. Silence. Longue inspiration._

_ On a échangé des coups de feu et je L'ai abattu d'une balle en plein cœur.

_ Après être restés ensemble près de deux heures, en tête-à-tête. Que s'est-il passé ? _Soupir audible. _

_ L'endroit était désert lorsque je suis arrivée dans l'entrepôt. Il Se cachait là, quelque part dans la pénombre. Je sentais Sa présence toute proche. J'ai commencé à explorer les lieux en suivant la procédure, arme au poing. C'est en contournant à distance un entassement précaire de cartons que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face.

_ Que ressentiez-vous ?

_ De la fébrilité, de la crainte, de la curiosité. De l'admiration. Nous nous sommes dévisagés longuement, immobiles, tandis que nous nous braquions mutuellement de nos revolvers, comme si nos yeux menaient une conversation. Il ne portait pas de masque.

_ Qui a parlé le premier ?

_ Lui. Il a exprimé Sa surprise et Son plaisir à me voir en cet ultime face-à-face, à Se voir plaisamment détrompé dans Ses prédictions. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné avant le séminaire que je pusse être si proche de Lui.

_ Pourtant, à la plage… ?

_ La plage, oui. Mon attitude L'a déstabilisé, c'est certain. Il a même cru un instant que vous m'aviez parlé de votre petit rituel des anniversaires, avant de constater que j'étais venue à votre insu, à Son grand soulagement. _Pause._ IL savait que j'avais une carte à jouer contre Lui, des projets personnels. IL m'a avoué que même si le doute Le titillait, Il croyait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bluff ou d'une provocation superficielle.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ IL m'a posé les mêmes questions que vous sur les moyens que j'avais employés pour Le débusquer, sans attirer l'attention de quiconque. On a ensuite abordé les détails de la naissance de ma contre-offensive avant que je ne redirige la conversation sur Ses débuts à Lui. IL S'est montré très prolifique. La manière dont Il décrivait Ses origines, Ses premières impulsions, la sensation d'être destiné à un grand pouvoir, Son premier meurtre, si loin de ce qu'on imaginerait communément… On aurait cru un roman, non dénué de poésie, qui vous fait parcourir malgré vous un chemin interdit et vous fascine plus que vous n'oseriez jamais l'avouer. Son récit m'a menée jusqu'à Ses crimes les plus récents et aux méandres de Son réseau secret dont Il S'enorgueillissait tout particulièrement.

_ Vous a-t-Il parlé de ma femme et de ma fille ? _Longue hésitation._

_ Oui.

_ Qu'a-t-Il dit ?

_Rien qui ne puisse vous satisfaire ou répondre à vos questions.

_ Je veux savoir.

_ Il a seulement indiqué qu'Il avait franchi un cap important avec leur mort, que si après cela, tuer était demeuré l'un de ses plaisirs coupables, la manipulation des esprits prépondérait désormais dans Son cœur.

_Quoi d'autre ?

_Rien.

_ Vous mentez.

_ Croyez ce que vous voulez. _Silence prolongé. _Après cela, nous avons longuement échangé sur notre ressenti lors de notre duel. Les caractères humains Le passionnaient, sans doute Sa dernière source d'étonnement sincère, et j'étais moi-même avide d'en apprendre davantage sur Son monde intérieur.

_ Ne dirait-on pas deux grands amis ? Comme c'est touchant ! _Sarcasme blessé._

_ Nous l'étions, le temps d'une parenthèse éphémère. Nous savions parfaitement que dès que nous n'aurions plus rien à nous dire, elle se refermerait et l'histoire reprendrait son cours naturel. Cela n'a pas tardé d'ailleurs. Encore quelques questions décousues, émaillées de silences de plus en plus longs et ce fut fini. On a pris du recul, affermi nos poignes sur nos armes et fait feu. IL S'est avéré moins bon tireur.

_ Quelles furent Ses dernières paroles ?

_ Si vous gagnez, savourez votre victoire. Son goût sera à nul autre pareil.

_ Rien d'autre ?

_ Non.

_ Aucun message ? _Pour moi ?_

_ Aucun. _Long silence._

_ Avez-vous parlé de moi ?

_ Très peu. Seulement pour indiquer qu'Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleur coup de grâce à votre encontre que celui que vous porterait ma main. Qu'Il préférait finalement ce dénouement à celui qu'Il vous avait concocté personnellement.

_ J'avais donc si peu d'importance… ?

_ Jane…

_ Vous me L'avez volé !

_ Jane…

_ Je… Bonne nuit.

_ Jane ! »

Il raccrocha brusquement, ébranlé. Il se sentait bafoué, trahi, comme un mari trompé par son épouse. Pendant plus de dix ans, il avait poursuivi sans relâche le meurtrier de sa famille et Celui-ci ne S'était pas privé de le tourmenter en retour. Pourtant, il n'avait suffi que de quelques semaines, d'une poignée de gestes et de mots bien choisis pour qu'Il l'abandonne sans un regard en arrière, reporte Ses faveurs sur un – une – autre que lui. Lui confier Ses pensées les plus personnelles. L'aurait-Il fait pour lui ? Se serait-Il mis à nu ? Il en doutait. Ils n'avaient jamais entretenu de rapports si… chaleureux. S'il s'agissait bien là du mot qui convenait. _Soupir._

Trop d'informations, et pas assez. La discussion le laissait sur sa faim, et irrité. Elle était pourtant nécessaire, il l'avait compris à peine sa demande formulée. Qu'en avait-il vraiment attendu ? Que cherchait-il ? A mesure qu'il éclaircissait les zones d'ombres qui le hantaient depuis plus d'un an, il sentait la confusion le gagner et une insatisfaction sourde grondait au plus profond de son être. Quelque chose lui échappait, le hantait. Une soif insaisissable, impérieuse, qui l'asséchait de l'intérieur. Une soif que les paroles de Lisbon ne faisaient qu'attiser un peu plus chaque jour, au lieu de l'étancher. Elle s'adressait à lui sans détours pourtant, et bien que parfois réticente, elle ne lui épargnait aucun détail significatif, ne craignait pas de se présenter sous un jour défavorable pour satisfaire à ses exigences. En paix avec ses actes, avec elle-même. Depuis le début.

La nuit où les masques étaient tombés, il n'avait lu sur son visage ni remords ni tiraillements moraux, rien qu'un océan de calme et de détermination de vieille guerrière à peine troublé par le sillon rougeâtre au bas de la tempe. Une vision poignante qui l'avait profondément frappé alors et qui, plus souvent qu'à son tour, revenait hanter le seuil de ses nuits.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

_Samedi_

La Citroën bleue lui sauta aux yeux à la seconde où elle s'engagea dans sa rue. La preuve que Jane était au moins repassé par son hôtel. Bien lui en avait pris : Doris n'aurait pas hésité à les harceler s'il ne lui avait pas prouvé en personne qu'il se portait comme un charme. Il y avait des antécédents. La rumeur susurrait qu'une fois, elle avait fait exploser le standard du poste en prenant elle-même les choses en main. Le sheriff ne réagissait pas assez vite à son goût, et ses cuisines se vidaient de manière inexplicable… _Sourire en coin, qui s'envola dès que ses yeux attrapèrent la forme avachie de son hôte dans le canapé. _

…..

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Seuls les cliquetis des couverts en action troublaient le silence pesant qui régnait dans la cuisine. Depuis son retour à l'appartement, Jane n'avait prononcé aucune parole à l'exception d'un vague salut en réponse au sien. Visiblement, leur conversation de la veille le tracassait, il avait dû la ruminer toute la journée, continuait de le faire. Des explications s'imposaient, encore, qu'elle ne pouvait plus repousser. _Lèvres pincées._

Elle regrettait maintenant de n'avoir pas accepté l'invitation de Chris à dîner et à passer la nuit chez lui. Un projet d'autant plus raisonnable qu'ils devaient tous deux se trouver au bureau du sheriff à la première heure le lendemain matin pour finaliser les détails de l'opération « flagrante delicto ». Ils auraient fait la route ensemble et sa famille l'aurait rejoint plus tard dans la journée… _Haussement d'épaules._ Elle n'aurait sans doute pas fait une convive très enjouée : sans cesse également ses pensées revenaient au soir précédent, aux confidences échappées et celles quémandées. A la nuit qui avait tout changé, irrémédiablement.

Elle savait depuis l'irruption cavalière de Jane dans sa nouvelle existence qu'elle devrait la revivre par le menu, relater ce moment de sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait se remémorer sans éprouver de malaise. Un moment où deux étrangers, aussi opposés que possible par leur nature, avaient partagé une entrevue intime, livré leurs secrets les plus personnels, sans arrière-pensée ni réserve, avec pour seuls préliminaires un jeu macabre de chats et de souris. Deux humains, dépourvus de tout artifice, qu'unissait le besoin de comprendre et d'être compris, libérés du jugement de l'autre par la certitude d'une mort prochaine.

Deux humains.

Elle n'avait plus été capable de voir le Monstre après cela. Pas plus dans Ses crimes que dans Sa personnalité. Sa manière de raconter Son œuvre, la passion évidente qu'Il ressentait… Elle avait saisi en ces instants pourquoi tant d'individus disparates Lui avaient offert une loyauté sans faille, à la limite du fanatisme. Elle-même n'était pas demeurée insensible à Son charisme le temps de leur rencontre, en proie à une fascination froide, d'autant plus flattée qu'Il lui accordait le privilège de Son estime sincère. Rarement s'était-elle sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Si ce n'était de Jane. La veille encore, au téléphone. Des kilomètres les séparaient pourtant, conséquence de la pénombre, de leurs voix étouffées ou du sujet de leurs paroles, ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvés si proches depuis son retour que lors de cet appel. Si proches qu'elle avait souffert avec lui des vérités qu'elle venait d'assener. La réalisation qu'au final… _Serrement au cœur. _Si seulement il l'avait laissée poursuivre ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ou une phrase. Une phrase aurait suffi à lui faire entrevoir les nuances infinies qu'entourait ce constat douloureux.

« Vous étiez important. _Yeux qui croisent les siens, déconcertés. _Malgré Ses désillusions à votre égard, Il vous conservait toute… Son affection.

_ C'est facile de dire cela maintenant. Quand tout est joué. Quand vous êtes celle qui L'a percé à jour, à qui Il a fait l'honneur du face-à-face ultime.

_ Rien n'est si simple, vous le savez parfaitement. Votre relation ne se bornait pas au cadre du justicier vengeur et du meurtrier maléfique.

_ Expliquez-vous. _Elle le fixe quelques secondes puis, incapable de soutenir son regard, se concentre sur sa fourchette. Inspiration profonde._

_ Quand après quelques années de lutte il s'est avéré évident que vous n'incarniez pas le challenger que Lui ou vous aviez imaginé, une dimension émotionnelle s'était déjà immiscée dans vos rapports. C'est pourquoi en dépit de Ses déceptions Il ne vous a pas éliminé aussitôt mais au contraire multiplié les provocations de plus en plus personnelles à votre égard. J'imagine qu'Il n'avait pas encore totalement écarté l'éventualité d'un sursaut inattendu de votre part et que Sa mainmise sur une personnalité telle que la vôtre ne pouvait que Le divertir. Les années ont continué de passer et comme souvent dans le cœur des hommes, la lassitude L'a gagné, vous ne Le divertissiez plus tant qu'avant mais Il vous conservait une tendresse particulière. Un peu comme… un meuble ou un objet favori dont on ne sait que faire après avoir redécoré une pièce. On y reste attaché sans pouvoir nier qu'il n'a plus sa place dans le décor, dont on doit se résoudre à le remiser ou s'en séparer. IL vous concoctait une fin sur mesure quand je L'ai interrompu, la mort de la petite Elina en atteste. Même après. IL n'aurait pas porté tant d'attention aux détails de votre terrassement, quelle que soit sa forme, s'Il ne vous considérait toujours comme une pièce maîtresse de Son univers. »

Silence. Devant l'absence de réaction, elle releva son regard pour constater que le sien s'était perdu au loin, probablement dans des contrées passées, imperméable au monde qui l'entourait. Haussant les épaules, elle espéra que ses paroles lui avaient au moins apporté un peu de soulagement et reprit son dîner désormais froid. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre quand elle débarrassa son couvert, prête à se retirer pour la soirée : elle avait peu dormi la nuit dernière et devait se rendre aux aurores le lendemain au bureau du sheriff. Elle hésitait à lui souhaiter le bonsoir au seuil de la pièce quand sa voix résonna soudain, grave.

« Il visait votre tête, cette nuit-là. A un cheveu près, Il vous abattait.

_ Comment…

_ L'égratignure.

_ Oh… Vous l'aviez donc remarquée.

_ Bien sûr que je l'avais remarquée. Je remarque tout. Vous avez eu de la chance.

_ Je ne le nierai pas.

_ Vous ne croyez pas…

_ Non. »

Il se tut à nouveau. Elle patienta quelques secondes supplémentaires, au cas où, puis reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Sa main agrippait la poignée quand sa voix l'arrêta une seconde fois, proche.

« IL vous a raconté leur mort, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle ne répond pas. Inutile. Il déchiffre certainement la réponse sur son visage._

_ Bonne nuit Jane. _Porte qui se referme._

__ _Lisbon. _Elle se fige. _Merci. _Léger acquiescement. Le battant claque doucement._ »

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Il se réveilla avec une sensation d'euphorie qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Comme un coup de baguette magique, les paroles de Lisbon l'avaient libéré, au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Un miracle. Même après la mort du Rouge il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi léger. Cette nuit de sommeil avait fait de lui un homme neuf.

Tout ça grâce à elle. Débordant d'énergie et de reconnaissance, l'humeur au beau fixe, il soigna son apparence avec plus d'attention que d'ordinaire et s'attela à la confection d'un petit-déjeuner digne de flatter les papilles les plus délicates, allant jusqu'à « emprunter » quelques-unes des plus belles fleurs du jardin pour parfaire les détails. Ne disait-on pas après tout qu'un mets n'était jamais si savoureux sans le plaisir des yeux ?

Quand les pas de son hôtesse résonnèrent dans le couloir, tout était fin prêt. Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage et ce fut d'une voix joyeuse qu'il l'accueillit dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Lisbon ! La journée est splendide, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_ Vous allez bien ? _Moue dubitative._

_ Oui, parfaitement. Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et la vue est magnifique !

_ Si vous le dîtes.

_ Tenez, votre café. Vous préférez des œufs brouillés ou des toasts ? Quelle question ! Des toasts évidemment. Au beurre et à la confiture de fraise.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé ?

_ Moi ? Rien du tout. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai manigancé quoi que ce soit ? _Regard défiant contre air innocent. Silence armé. La nourriture sert de diversion._

_ Vous assurez la sécurité de la foire, je me trompe ? Je peux vous accompagner ?

_ Non.

_ En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Vous, sillonnant la foule en quête de délinquants, moi dévoilant les secrets enfouis des passants…

_ Sans façon.

_ Allons ! Vous savez que j'ai un don pour repérer les criminels à la petite semaine.

_ Proposez votre aide au Sheriff Brady. Il en sera ravi.

_ Vous croyez ? Je n'y manquerai pas alors. _Visage béat. Brève pause. _C'est un amateur de beignets ou de hamburgers ? »

Vibrations de portable. Lisbon venait de recevoir un texto auquel elle répondit aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolée Jane. Je dois y aller. _Pause. _Ne tournez pas autour de McPearson.

_ Qui ? _Sans répondre, elle lui tourne le dos, se prépare à sortir._ Vous ne terminez pas votre petit-déjeuner ?

_ Les viennoiseries de Gloria m'attendent certainement au poste. Elle en offre toujours aux officiers les jours de grand événement. Ce sont les meilleures du comté. Visitez donc son stand avant qu'il ne soit dévalisé. »

La porte claqua avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Décidément, Lisbon se révélait plus lisse et insaisissable qu'une anguille ces derniers temps. Peut-être devrait-il lui « emprunter » son portable. Il semblait jouer un rôle crucial dans la plupart de ses escamotages... _Fin sourire._

_Ne tournez pas autour de McPearson._ Etrangement, cette phrase lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle le connaissait bien trop pour croire qu'il n'y mettrait pas son grain de sel maintenant qu'il avait flairé la proie, prendrait sans doute des précautions en conséquence. Parfait. Cela pimenterait son plan de manière intéressante…

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

« Une dernière chose. Ne laissez pas cet homme-là s'approcher de la tente du cartomancien. A aucun prix. Il ferait tourner l'opération en désastre ».

Un murmure approbateur de la part des officiers présents lors de l'incarcération de Jane la dispensèrent de s'étendre sur le sujet. Bientôt, tous s'apprêtèrent à prendre leur poste pour la journée, les laissant Brady, Chris et elle en arrière pour un dernier conciliabule.

« Tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop Cowboy ?

_ Non. En y repensant, j'aurais même dû leur ordonner de tirer à vue.

_ D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va mettre son nez dans nos affaires ? Il ne connaît pas McPearson.

_ Détrompe-toi ! Il a découvert son trafic pendant l'une de ses promenades. Et il était de trop bonne humeur ce matin.

_ Ce matin ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il habitait chez toi !

_ Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploierais Chris. _Agacée. _Bref ! Il manigance quelque chose, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

_ Avec des petits oignons et des épices si ça ne te dérange pas. Je préfère les viandes bien relevées.

_ Très drôle Brady ! Verra bien qui rira le dernier. »

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

« Tu vois Cowboy, tu t'inquiétais pour rien. On n'a même pas signalé la présence de ton gars dans l'enceinte de la foire.

_ Justement. Je ne crierais pas victoire trop tôt. »

A peine ces mots quittèrent-ils sa bouche que la tornade fondit sur eux : Jane venait de faire son entrée sur la scène. Ce qui s'ensuivit ne fut que tumulte et confusion. Du Jane pur. Le sheriff n'oublierait pas de sitôt la vision cauchemardesque qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il atteignit la zone des hostilités, après la fin de la bataille. Un attroupement de badauds trop curieux. La tente de toile écroulée, d'où émanait des volutes de fumée suspectes. Le visage du maire écarlate, poings serrés, le nez dans la poussière. Son épouse hystérique qui réclamait des sanctions immédiates à qui voulait l'entendre. Le Cowboy qui menottait fermement le suspect, visiblement plaqué au sol lors d'une tentative de fuite. Christobal vivement remonté contre le touriste à problèmes, qui semblait se réjouir d'une telle réaction.

Lisbon avait déjà confié son prisonnier à des officiers en uniforme quand il se remit suffisamment de son choc pour vouloir prêter main-forte à son neveu. Trop tard. Son adjointe l'avait devancé. Avec un calme glacial et une sévère économie de paroles, elle remit son ancien collègue à sa place, empêcha Chris de perdre totalement la face et apaisa la fureur de l'édile avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste malheureux. Dix minutes plus tard, tout le petit monde se retrouvait au poste pour les formalités.

« J'aurais dû t'écouter Cowboy. Moins de paperasse à remplir.

_ Ouais. Jane a le don de faire tourner l'industrie du papier. Tu vas le relâcher pourtant. _Haussement d'épaules._

_ McPearson a avoué devant témoins et le maire ne porte pas plainte en fin de compte. Sans oublier que je préfère le savoir loin, très loin, de mon bureau. Bon sang ! Comment as-tu pu le supporter pendant des années ?

_ Il résolvait les enquêtes.

_ Ouais. Fais-moi plaisir et emmène-le loin d'ici.»

« Vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? _Ton neutre, yeux braqués sur la route._

_ Meh. Vous devez reconnaître qu'il tendait haut le bâton pour qu'on le batte. Franchement ! Accueillir ses acheteurs chez lui, sans précautions !

_ Peu importe. Vous n'étiez pas habilité à intervenir dans une opération de police.

_ Je suis toujours consultant pour le CBI ! _Silence._

_ Vous n'êtes pas en Californie.

_ Non, mais vous êtes là. _Silence. _Ils vont bien, vous savez. _Pause. Aucune réponse._ Cho a pris la tête de l'équipe, Rigsby… reste fidèle à lui-même, et Grace sera bientôt affectée au contre-terrorisme selon les bruits qui courent en haut lieu. Une promotion qui tombera à pic : elle et Wayne sont sur le point de roucouler à nouveau. _Silence. Elle demeure impassible, feignant de ne pas l'entendre. _Ils… ont fini par… accepter votre… démarche. Quand ils ont mesuré l'ampleur de la corruption, ils… Le temps fait son œuvre. Je voulais que vous le sachiez.

_ Vous êtes donc resté au CBI ?

_ Cela vous étonne. _Pause. Il la dévisage, se détourne. _Je devais les venger. A défaut de pouvoir Le tuer de mes mains, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à détruire Son organisation pièce par pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Quand ce fut terminé, il ne me restait rien d'autre. _Long silence. Ils sont de retour à la foire. _Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

_ Quand Chris a su que je cherchais un emploi, il m'a mis en contact avec son oncle, qui cherchait un adjoint expérimenté. Il a accepté de suite.

_ Depuis combien de temps le connaissez-vous ?

_ Des années. Nous étions des amis d'enfance.

_ Vous n'avez jamais parlé de lui.

_ On n'échangeait plus de nouvelles que de temps à autre. Sa famille avait déménagé en Floride quand il avait quinze ans. Mon déménagement sur la côte nous a permis de resserrer les liens. _Un instant, Jane fait mine de vouloir poser une question, renonce. Ils descendent de voiture. _Venez. Je dois superviser le concours de tir à la carabine. Nous visiterons le stand de Gloria après.

_ Brady vous a enjoint de me garder à l'œil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bonjour Gloria !

_ Teresa ! _Accolade. _Comment vas-tu ? Tu es un vrai courant d'air ces derniers temps !

_ J'étais très occupée.

_ Tu devrais venir dîner à la maison avec ton ami un de ces jours. En attendant, je t'ai mis tes tartelettes favorites de côté. Et que prendrez-vous monsieur… ?

_ Patrick. Appelez-moi Patrick. _Sourire charmeur. Bruits de cavalcade enfantine. Froncement de sourcils._

_ Tante Terry ! Tante Terry !

_Coucou les terreurs ! Vous vous amusez bien ?

_ Donny et moi on a fait plein de tours de manège, mais Maman ne veut pas qu'on reprenne des barbes à papa. Elle dit que ça va nous rendre malade ! _Moue déçue._

_ Elle a raison. Bonjour Mélissa !

_ Terry ! Tu nous as manqué hier soir tu sais ? J'étais persuadée que tu resterais dîner. _Coup d'œil appréciateur vers Jane. _Tu ne me présentes pas ? _Yeux au ciel._

_ Mélissa, Patrick Jane. Jane, Mélissa, la femme de Chris.

_ Sa femme ?

_ On ne croirait pas, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart du temps, on nous demande si nous sommes frère et sœur. Fort heureusement pour nous, ce n'est absolument le cas ! »

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(


	3. Au coeur du problème

« Bonne nuit Jane.

_ Bonne nuit Lisbon. _Porte qui se referme doucement._»

Demeuré seul dans le salon que n'éclairait plus qu'un mince rayon de lune, il se laissa envahir par le contentement né de l'agréable journée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de Lisbon. Il avait oublié à quel point résoudre une affaire en sa présence le stimulait et la rencontre de la famille Brady au grand complet lui avait apporté une bouffée d'oxygène inattendue, lui donnant l'occasion de contempler une facette de Teresa qu'il n'entrapercevait que trop rarement. S'installer en Floride lui avait fait du bien, elle était plus détendue, plus épanouie, et prenait enfin le temps de profiter de la vie et des gens qui l'entouraient. Qui aurait cru ? Elle connaissait même toutes les petites anecdotes de la communauté et les utilisaient avec le même sel que les autochtones. Presque une nouvelle femme, qu'il aurait le plaisir de côtoyer également le lendemain.

En effet, usant de sa langue comme d'une arme acérée, il avait convaincu le sheriff d'accepter ses services de consultant pour quelques jours en échange d'un coup de pouce sur de vieux dossiers, aussi ennuyeux et insignifiants soient-ils. Bien sûr, elle n'en était pas enchantée, bien loin de là. Il lui faudrait la soudoyer à coup de pâtisseries et de café pour calmer son irritation exaspérée, un art qu'il avait fort heureusement raffiné lors de leurs années de partenariat. _Sensation de malaise._

Serait-elle seulement agacée ? Après son… piège pour McPearson, elle avait désapprouvé ses actes sans aucun emportement ni aucune passion, se contentant de constater son énième incartade comme si elle n'en avait que faire, résignée à ce qu'il ne changeât jamais. Comme s'il ne la concernait plus. Elle lui témoignait attention et courtoisie, fidèle à sa nature généreuse, rien de plus. S'agirait-il d'une autre personne qu'il affirmerait qu'elle était en colère contre lui, mais pour quelle raison ? Après tout, elle seule avait décidé de Le piéger, personne ne l'y avait forcée. Si quelqu'un devait être en colère, c'était bien lui, non elle ! Il était le trahi, et elle la traîtresse.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

« Toutes mes félicitations agent Lisbon !

_ Merci monsieur. _Sourire enjoué._ »

Elle quitta le bureau de Douglason d'un pas léger, fière de sa réussite. L'affaire Paul Granger venait d'être bouclée sans nouveau massacre. Tout avait commencé lundi matin quand, en pleine rédaction du bilan policier de la foire, Peter l'avait appelée pour lui signaler qu'un épicier d'une petite ville dans le sud-est de l'Etat avait reconnu l'homme du portrait-robot. Le meurtrier présumé s'était fait passer pour un randonneur à cours de provisions qui désirait faire le plein avant d'entamer un périple de plusieurs jours en forêt. Quelques questions bien choisies avaient permis de confirmer la crédibilité du témoignage, ce qui avait mis l'équipe complète en branle-bas de combat. Tandis qu'une partie de l'équipe demeurerait au quartier général pour lister les cibles potentielles à grand renfort d'informatique, les autres enquêteurs se rendraient sur place pour engager les opérations de terrain. L'hélicoptère assurant le transport la récupérerait en chemin.

Impossible de manquer le visage contrarié de Jane lorsqu'il comprit que son entourloupe se retournait contre lui, qu'elle ne passerait pas la journée avec lui comme il l'avait prévu. Déjà que ses « offrandes » n'avaient pas eu l'effet désiré…

Bref, dès leur arrivée sur les lieux, les autorités locales les avaient renseignés sur les antécédents et la situation géographique des familles dont le QG avait transmis les noms en un temps record, ce qui permit d'éliminer bon nombre de pistes improbables. Trois adresses étaient demeurées en lice, deux au nord du centre-ville, une au sud-ouest, sur lesquelles ils étaient intervenus simultanément pour ne laisser aucune chance au suspect. Pour d'obscures raisons, elle avait opté pour le domicile des Middleton, une villa moderne dans la périphérie immédiate de la zone urbaine.

Son intuition s'était renforcée à son arrivée sur les lieux en constatant que la maison se trouvait au cœur d'une cuvette naturelle ceinturée d'une barrière de buissons épineux que la main de l'homme n'avait domestiqué, puis en entendant les occupants du foyer évoquer un sentiment de malaise que leur vie domestique paisible ne pouvait expliquer. Avec une escouade d'une dizaine d'officiers, elle avait alors entrepris de quadriller le périmètre méthodiquement, scrutant le sol à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Ils arpentaient le versant ouest quand le suspect, visiblement paniqué, surgit brusquement devant elle et la chargea avec sa baïonnette improvisée. Une lutte brouillonne s'était ensuivie, dont elle avait péniblement pris le dessus au prix d'une entaille profonde au bras gauche. Affaire classée.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis, et elle venait d'accepter formellement l'offre d'emploi de Douglason. Dès la fin de son contrat avec Brady, prévue pour la fin du mois prochain, elle dirigerait une sous-division des crimes violents au FBI, avec la promesse implicite d'une promotion au bout d'un an si elle se montrait à la hauteur des exigences de l'agence fédérale. Une aubaine pour elle qui n'avait jamais suivi de formation à Quantico…

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Elle ne tarderait plus à rentrer maintenant, c'était certain. _Quelques pas vers la fenêtre, coup d'œil sur la rue puis retour au canapé._ Quand bien même la fête pour célébrer le succès de l'affaire Granger se serait éternisée, il ne fallait pas tant de temps que ça pour faire le trajet de Palm Beach West jusqu'ici à cette heure tardive. _Regard vers sa montre. _Bien sûr, elle aurait pu choisir de rester dans la métropole pour la nuit… _Bruit de moteur coupé. Oreille tendue. _Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il l'avait aperçue dans ce reportage, l'épaule curieusement crispée, parmi les auteurs de l'arrestation d'un serial killer particulièrement sanglant. Elle ne travaillait pour le FBI qu'à mi-temps après tout. _Cliquettement de serrure. Il se redresse, se lève._ Et elle n'avait rien mentionné de tel en sa présence…

« Bonsoir Jane.

_ Montrez-moi votre bras.

_ Comment ?

_ Votre bras. Le gauche. Montrez-le-moi. _Elle pose ses affaires, s'approche. Après un long duel de regards, elle défait quelques boutons de son chemisier et abaisse une manche, dévoilant un bandage immaculé. Il l'effleure du bout des doigts. _Que s'est-il passé ? _Haussement d'épaule._

_ Le suspect s'est défendu.

_ Il aurait pu vous tuer. _Elle se détourne._

_ Les risques du métier. Les renforts…

_ Oui les renforts ! _Elle se fige. Silence bref. Inspiration profonde. _Ce soir-là, vous saviez qu'Il viendrait, bien avant qu'Il ne vous contraigne à Le rejoindre. Vous avez fait le vide autour de vous, délibérément, pour L'affronter seule. Je connais vos arguments. Je reconnais même leur bien-fondé. Jusqu'à un certain point. Une personne… _Geste d'impuissance. Voix qui se brise. _IL aurait pu vous tuer Lisbon. Aurait-Il été meilleur tireur que… J'aurais pu vous aider Lisbon. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à moi ?

_ Vous Jane ? _Ton hautement méprisant. Elle se retourne. Une lueur sombre gronde au fonds de ses prunelles. _Vous seriez la dernière personne sur cette Terre à qui j'en aurais parlé ! Et vous savez très bien pourquoi.

_ John le Rouge était à moi ! Je vous avais prévenue !

_ Tout comme je vous avais prévenu que je ferais le nécessaire pour vous en empêcher. Mais sans doute l'avez-vous oublié ? _Pause brève, la tension redescend légèrement. _Et quand bien même on mettrait cette question de côté que je ne vous en aurais pas dit davantage. Il s'agissait de la seule opportunité que nous aurions jamais de Le coincer. Une opportunité inespérée, bien trop fragile pour risquer de la compromettre avec vos plans alambiqués et vos obsessions vengeresses.

_Si vous m'aviez expliqué votre plan, je…

_ Vous quoi ? Vous l'auriez respecté à la lettre ? Laissez-moi rire. Vous auriez été incapable de rester dans l'ombre où ma stratégie vous cantonnait, vos réactions récentes le prouvent aisément.

_J…

_ Non ! Le succès reposait sur Sa conviction profonde que je vous avais délibérément écarté du jeu. Réfléchissez-bien et osez m'affirmer en toute honnêteté que vous n'auriez rien fait qui eût remis en cause cette conviction. _Silence. Ses épaules s'affaissent. _Non, bien sûr que non. Vous vouliez Le tuer de vos propres mains. Même si pour cela vous deviez risquer qu'Il ne s'échappe pour de bon. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il Le préférait libre qu'exécuté par la main d'un autre ? Il mentirait. Quelques semaines après Sa mort, pris d'insomnies particulièrement mauvaises, il s'était demandé ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait disposé des données de Lisbon, allant jusqu'à échafauder des stratégies qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il y repensait souvent, comme hanté. Aurait-il réussi ? Rien n'était moins sûr…

« Je vous connais Jane. Vous ne vous le seriez jamais pardonné si nous avions perdu cette chance unique par votre faute »

Comme hébété, il la regarda fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son déplacement. Elle avait raison. Il ne se serait jamais remis d'un tel échec, tandis que son ego seul se trouvait profondément meurtri par ses projets contrariés. Le moindre des deux maux. Il pouvait lui reprocher nombre de choses dans cette histoire, mais pas son égoïsme. Elle avait pris tous les risques pour protéger les autres tant physiquement que moralement. Sainte Teresa. Ce surnom lui allait décidément comme un gant. Et comme la sainte qu'elle était, elle encaissait ses coups injustes sans broncher, si maîtresse d'elle-même y compris dans sa colère qu'elle en devenait effrayante.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

Elle se retourna sous ses couvertures une énième fois, trop agitée pour s'endormir. Jane avait enfin osé poser la question qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, celle pour laquelle il avait fait tous ces kilomètres. Elle avait lu la réalisation sur son visage, quand il avait compris. Grand bien lui fasse ! Il avait fallu qu'il la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements pour y parvenir, sans se soucier de l'état indescriptible dans lequel leur conversation l'avait plongée. Colère. Frustration. Lucidité. Amertume. Un cocktail par trop familier dont elle s'était toujours accommodée jusqu'alors, mais qui menaçait désormais de la submerger. Elle devait réagir, évacuer la tension. Courir lui ferait du bien. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, elle n'avait pas pris une seule fois le temps de se dépenser physiquement.

Levée d'un bond, elle enfila prestement sa tenue de jogging et sortit en catimini de sa chambre, décidée à éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec son hôte. Peine perdue. Elle fit tout juste trois pas avec qu'il ne l'interpelle, droit come un « i » près du canapé.

« Je vous dois des excuses Lisbon. »

Elle soupira : son ton était sincère, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Son regard dériva vers la table basse, où elle avisa une théière encore fumante flanquée de deux tasses.

« Je savais que vous ne dormiez pas. »

Bien entendu, il avait l'ouïe la plus fine de l'Est. Un dernier coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée et elle se résigna à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, acceptant sans un mot le thé qu'il lui offrit avant de s'installer à son tour.

« Je vous dois des excuses. Vous avez eu raison d'agir comme vous l'avez fait. _Pause. Il baisse les yeux vers le sol, hésite un instant avant de prendre une inspiration profonde. _Si je L'avais tué moi-même, le doute m'aurait toujours taraudé, et il n'est pas plus certain que j'en aurais été soulagé.

_ Vous n'auriez pas regretté votre geste. _Ton neutre._

_ Non, je ne l'aurais pas regretté. Cependant, le recul m'a montré que mes motivations d'origines se sont transformées au fil des ans, sans que je m'en aperçoive, que le désir ardent de vengeance s'était mué en besoin vital de Le savoir définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Mort. De préférence exécuté de mes mains. _Il redresse la tête, la fixe du regard._ Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais ressenti une grande satisfaction dans l'immédiat, mais elle aurait fini par s'estomper. Seul le vide serait resté, de ne plus avoir de quête, et rien ne dit que je l'aurais comblé par autre chose, que je ne me serais pas simplement laissé vivre. Tandis qu'en m'ayant coupé l'herbe sous le pied, vous avez instantanément transformé mon obsession en colère, donné un autre but qui m'a permis de rester connecté à la réalité, de reprendre ma vie en main.

_ Croyez-bien que je n'avais pas réfléchi jusque-là.

_ Peut-être pas, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé, et je vous en remercie.

_ Vous m'attribuez trop de mérite.

_ Je ne le crois pas. Dans cette affaire, vous avez fait preuve d'un altruisme et d'un courage sans pareils. Vous saviez quels dangers vous menaceraient en choisissant cette voie, la menace constante qui pèserait sur vous. Vous avez assumé tout cela seule tout en supportant l'équipe à bout de bras, sans personne pour vous supporter vous, prête à tout sacrifier en pleine connaissance de cause.

_ Ne racontez-pas de bêtises.

_ Je ne dis que la vérité. Vous êtes une héroïne. _Elle se redresse d'un bond, livide, des éclairs rageurs dans les yeux._

_ Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai eu le choix ? Que je n'aurais pas préféré faire autrement ? Que je voulais tout perdre ? M'aliéner tout ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie ? _Elle se relève brusquement, arpente la pièce furieusement._ Auriez-vous seulement été un peu plus raisonnable, un peu moins aveuglé par votre vengeance que d'autres options auraient été envisageables, moins dangereuses, et dont les conséquences auraient été moins graves. Même votre simple participation passive à mon projet auraient amorti bien des choses ! Mais non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Vous étiez trop borné, trop convaincu de votre supériorité et de votre bon droit ! Jane ne serait pas Jane sans cela ! Et parce que vous êtes Jane vous pouvez tout vous permettre. Vous pouvez même tuer un homme sans susciter plus qu'un sourcil désapprobateur ! Et qu'importe la raison ! Il n'y a que le taux de réussite qui compte ! Tandis que pour moi, le couperet tombe à la moindre incartade, même celles dont je ne suis pas responsable ! Je n'ai rien fait de plus que vous en temps ordinaire dans cette histoire ! Diable ! Je n'en ai pas même fait le quart, et on me renvoie sur le champ ! Alors que le tir était justifié ! Qu'il s'agissait d'un serial killer notoirement dangereux ! Alors que je me suis contentée d'enquêter en parallèle, comme le font beaucoup d'agents sur les dossiers qui leur tiennent à cœur, de prendre les précautions nécessaires de discrétion étant donné le contexte ! Pire encore ! On m'a reproché de couvrir mes arrières, d'avoir pris en renfort une unité extérieure au CBI, qu'en dépit de risques de fuites manifestes et de failles de sécurité évidentes, j'aurais dû faire appel à une unité de l'agence pour ne pas porter atteinte à son image ! Son image ! Peu importait le succès de l'opération, ils n'avaient que l'image à la bouche ! Une image qu'ils n'ont eu aucun mal à maintenir et mettre en valeur ! Tandis que vous l'avez ternie un nombre de fois incalculable et de manière bien plus préjudiciable ! Mais voilà ! Vous êtes Jane, et je ne suis que Lisbon ! Un succès éclatant ne suffit pas à me protéger de quelques egos froissés, et les meilleures intentions ne suffisent pas à me conserver l'amitié de mes collègues.

Alors oui, je savais parfaitement à quoi je m'engageais en prenant ce chemin, mais ne venez pas me parler d'héroïsme ou de noblesse. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque ou de noble là-dedans. Rien. Il aurait fallu que j'aie le choix pour cela. _Elle se fige, son regard planté dans le sien. L'énergie semble la quitter soudain. _J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Elle gagna la sortie sans se retourner, incapable de rester en sa présence plus longtemps. L'envie de courir lui avait passé, elle erra dans la ville au pas promenade plusieurs heures avant de finalement rejoindre le bureau du sheriff où elle gardait toujours une tenue de rechange.

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

L'éclat le laissait horrifié, sans voix. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, jamais, complétement hors de contrôle. Ce n'était pas tant les regrets exprimés qui le surprenait que la rancœur acide qui émanait de chacune de ses paroles, sa colère sans nom. S'il en avait bien remarqué les signes, il n'imaginait pas qu'un tel brasier couvait sous ses dehors mesurés, un brasier qui expliquait bien des choses, à commencer par sa froideur, sa distance.

Trop aveuglé par sa propre colère et son ressentiment, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle aussi puisse ressentir la même chose, qu'elle puisse avoir des raisons de lui en vouloir, de leur en vouloir à tous. Qu'elle crût que la trahison ne soit pas seulement de son fait mais aussi du sien, du leur.

Bien qu'elle s'y fût préparée, leur attitude à tous l'avait profondément blessée. Le système et les valeurs auxquels elle avait consacré sa vie s'étaient retournés contre elle sans pitié ni considération, et d'autant plus sévèrement qu'elle incarnait un modèle. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt lui avaient retiré leur loyauté instantanément, de manière irrévocable, et quoi que leur raison leur soufflât, ne lui pardonneraient jamais complétement ses actions. Tout au plus lui manifesteraient-ils désormais une cordialité toute de politesse, bien éloignée du lien quasi-familial qui les unissait autrefois. Mais Lisbon souhaitait-elle seulement rétablir un lien ? Il n'en était pas si sûr, au vu de l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé. Leurs raisons de la trahir bien moins justes et nobles que les siennes.

Au final, on l'avait sanctionnée pour son exemplarité tandis que de lui, on excusait toutes les fautes en raison de ses failles. Deux poids deux mesures, une injustice qui ne se limitait pas à la sphère professionnelle comme il s'était complu à le croire. _Ses yeux se posent sur les tasses devenues froides._ Et malgré cela, malgré toute son amertume, elle trouvait encore la compassion et la force de l'aider à tourner la page, probablement au nom d'une croisade personnelle qu'elle ne se pardonnerait pas d'abandonner avant son terme, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. _Soupir. _Il devait la retrouver, lui parler. L'histoire ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il lui dirait, pas encore, mais il devait essayer. Elle devait comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça, que s'il avait su, il… Il n'aurait rien fait autrement. Car à sa manière, lui non plus n'avait pas le choix, et elle le savait.

Elle le savait.

Il se rassit lourdement, fatigué. Inutile de se lancer à sa poursuite maintenant, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Il devait attendre qu'elle revienne vers lui.

Mais à l'aube elle n'était toujours pas rentrée, et n'y tenant plus, il se leva, hanté par le sentiment urgent que s'il ne l'atteignait pas très bientôt, tout serait fini. Elle lui échapperait définitivement. Impensable. Prenant à peine le temps de se rafraîchir, il se rendit au bureau du sheriff où il était certain de la trouver, fourbue mais fraîchement vêtue de la tenue de rechange qu'elle y gardait certainement. Une déception l'attendait. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans le bureau de Lisbon, Brady l'interpella, le regard perçant, pour lui signifier qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, qu'elle prêtait main-forte à des collègues d'une ville voisine en manque d'effectifs.

« Où est-elle ? _Ses yeux rencontrent un visage impassible._

_ Le cow-boy ne semble pas vous porter dans son cœur ce matin. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ?

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter. _Hochement._ Où est-elle ?

_ Vous savez, elle et moi, nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur les raisons de votre présence.

_ Lisbon me connaît bien.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Pourtant, je crois que pour une fois, elle n'a pas tout à fait raison à votre sujet. _Ils se dévisagent. _Elle se trouve à Plithtown. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

_ Comptez sur moi. »

Lorsqu'il parvint sur les lieux, il aurait cru débarquer en plein état de siège : une foule en émoi s'agitait derrière un périmètre de sécurité de grande envergure, difficilement maintenu par une poignée d'agents en uniforme et aux visages inquiets. Menacée par un incendie virulent, une importante conduite de gaz menaçait de faire exploser le quartier entier.

Il n'apercevait Lisbon nulle part. La connaissant, elle avait certainement insisté pour faire partie des équipes chargées de l'évacuation de la population, en première ligne. Avisant un jeune officier innocent dans une zone reculée, il usa d'un brin d'hypnose pour franchir la barrière et partit à sa recherche sans se préoccuper du début d'émeute que son geste avait provoqué. Il avait d'autres priorités. Son errance dura près d'un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne la repère devant la porte close d'une habitation proprette aux volets rouges.

Il allait l'interpeller quand elle se recula de quelques pas, révélant un visage tendu empreint d'agacement. Quelque chose clochait.

« Lisbon…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Jane, je suis occupée ! D'ailleurs, comment… Laissez tomber ! _Elle se détourne. _Mme Lusky ! Je vous en prie, votre mari vous attend certainement déjà dans la zone sécurisée et doit s'inquiéter de ne pas vous y trouver. Soyez raisonnable !

_ Dimitri ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée. Il va venir me chercher. Je dois rester.

_ Mme Lusky !

_ Partez, ou bien je tire ! »

Une impasse. Sans réfléchir, ignorant le regard noir de Teresa, il intervint à son tour, enjôlant cajolant la vieille dame jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde le fil de son idée fixe et accepte d'évacuer sa maison de son plein gré. Un jeu d'enfant. Instinctivement, ses yeux cherchèrent les siens pour partager son succès : il y saisit une lueur étrange avant qu'elle ne les détourne nonchalamment, attrapant sa radio pour requérir une escorte qui arriva trois minutes plus tard.

Contre toute attente, elle ne l'obligea pas à les accompagner.

« Pour quoi faire ? Vous leur auriez faussé compagnie au premier prétexte.

_ Possible. _Sourcil incrédule._ Peut-être. Ecoutez Lisbon, je… J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Sincèrement. Vous blesser était bien la dernière de mes intentions. Je…

_ Je sais. _Soupir las. _Et vous n'êtes pas seul responsable. J'aurais pu refuser vos services dès le début. J'aurais pu me séparer de vous à chaque dérapage de votre part, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'étais pourtant pas plus naïve alors sur le désastre en devenir. N'en parlons plus.

_ Lis…

_ N'en parlons plus. Il reste encore une rue à inspecter. _Ton définitif. Echange de regards prolongé, indéfinissable_ »

Sa fureur était retombée, tout comme son sentiment d'urgence. L'air du bon vieux temps flottait autour d'eux tandis qu'ils cheminaient de concert de porte en porte, dans un silence confortable. Il préférait ignorer le murmure lointain qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille que si la paix était revenue, rien n'était encore réglé…

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? »

La question claqua dans la pièce silencieuse que seul troublait le cliquetis des couverts en action. Plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis leur dernier éclat. Elle pensait qu'il partirait après cela mais il était encore là, sans intention visible de rentrer en Californie.

Sa demande sembla le surprendre pour ce qu'il leva vers elle un regard hébété empreint d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? Nous savons tous deux que avez obtenu toutes les réponses que vous recherchiez. Les précisions insignifiantes que vous m'avez réclamées ces derniers jours le prouvent amplement. Plus rien ne vous retient ici désormais, alors que faîtes-vous encore là ? »

Que faisait-il encore là ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Cela lui paraissait si naturel que l'idée même de partir ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Elle avait raison pourtant. Il n'attendait plus rien d'elle. Alors pourquoi ? La réponse lui vint tandis qu'il la dévisageait, si évidente qu'il en resta comme pétrifié. Il aurait dû le comprendre bien plus tôt. Seul le bruit d'une chaise qu'on repousse le tira de sa torpeur : lassée de son mutisme, Lisbon battait retraite.

« Vous devriez partir. Demain. On vous attend sûrement.

_ Je ne peux pas. _Il lâche sa fourchette, répète, plus fort. _Je ne peux pas. _Ses yeux ne la quittent plus. _Tout aurait été tellement plus simple Lisbon s'il s'était s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre. J'aurais exercé des représailles sans remords et poursuivi ma route bon gré mal gré, sans regarder en arrière. Vous comptiez là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela aurait fonctionné, s'il s'était s'agit d'une autre que vous. Si je ne tenais pas tant à vous. _Se lève. _On a vécu trop de choses ensemble pour cela, pour que je vous remise dans le passé. Mais vos actions avaient fait de vous une étrangère méprisable, que je ne supportais pas, et je n'avais pas d'autres moyens pour réconcilier cette image et celle de ma Lisbon que de tout savoir, tout comprendre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Dieu qu'ça n'a pas été facile. Et maintenant que c'est fait… Je ne peux repartir Lisbon. Ma place est ici.

_ Ne racontez pas de bêtises. Toute votre vie est en Californie. »

Ces mots lui échappèrent sans réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas entendre, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait voir le regard douloureux qu'il lui jeta. Impossible. La page était tournée depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il la frôla pour quitter la pièce ni ne se retourna tandis qu'il farfouillait dans ses bagages. Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, ce ne fut que par réflexe qu'elle se saisit de la boîte métallique qu'il lui tendait, une boîte visiblement chère à ses yeux et de bonnes dimensions qu'elle redoutait d'ouvrir. Inspirant profondément, elle se risqua à relever ses prunelles l'interrogeant silencieusement. Il se contenta de l'encourager d'un signe du menton. Il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Résignée, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la table, déposa délicatement l'objet sur un coin dégagé et finit par en ôter le couvercle non sans hésitations. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur lui serra le cœur. Un rapport écorné. Des papiers jaunis par le temps, des photographies, une poupée usagée, un écrin, mille autres trésors vestiges d'une époque heureuse.

« J'ai vidé le coffre-fort quelques semaines avant mon départ de Sacramento. Quand je me suis enfin décidé à prendre la route, je n'ai pas réfléchi deux fois à les emporter avec moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rentrer, même si je l'ignorais alors.

_ Jane… »

Sa sincérité ne faisait aucun doute, la touchait plus qu'elle ne le désirait. Elle n'était pas prête à l'accepter de nouveau dans sa vie, si certaine qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais qu'elle l'avait résolument chassé de tous ses projets d'avenir. Et le voilà qui arrivait comme une fleur, remettait tout en cause… _Elle secoue la tête._

« Que comptez-vous faire alors ? Camper indéfiniment dans mon salon ? Et quoi ?

_ Non. Bien sûr que non. Je trouverai un appartement. Et puis… Le sheriff Brady m'aime bien, je crois, après tout. Il pourrait utiliser mes services de temps en temps.

_ Jane… Même si Brady… _Soupir. _Je quitte la ville Jane, dès la fin de mon contrat. J'ai fini par accepter la proposition du FBI. Chris m'a même déjà retenu un logement qui me conviendrait. _Laissez-moi tranquille. Silence._

_ Je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement Lisbon. _Yeux dans les yeux. _»

Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde, il était l'homme le plus tenace qu'elle connaissait et il l'avait choisie comme nouvelle cible. Il finirait par l'avoir à l'usure, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Cela la laissait mitigée. Prétendre qu'il ne lui avait pas manqué serait mentir mais elle était trop lucide pour croire que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Le périple s'annonçait épique, comme au premier jour. _Elle se rassied à table._

Il venait de remporter une victoire cependant la fin de la guerre demeurait lointaine. Il lui faudrait batailler dur pour qu'elle l'accepte à nouveau dans sa vie, pleinement. Elle résisterait à chaque pas. Fort heureusement, la brève lueur de joie qui avait illuminé son regard un instant lui donnait de l'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour prochain, ils marcheraient à nouveau de concert. _Il se rassied à son tour._

)o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o(


	4. Sentence

_Quelques temps plus tard…_

« Teresa ?

_ Oui. »

Le moment était venu. Malgré un démarrage en douceur, Lisbon ne s'était pas trompée en prédisant que les mois suivant la déclaration d'intentions de Jane seraient épiques. Le consultant californien s'était d'abord contenté d'emménager à nouveau au Sunny Cottage et de lui tenir compagnie les soirs où elle se trouvait en ville. Rien de bien méchant en apparence.

En apparence seulement. Il profita de son temps libre abondant pour organiser son attaque. Il démissionna d'abord du CBI – expliquant succinctement à Cho lors d'une conversation téléphonique que son avenir résidait désormais en Floride – puis fouina discrètement afin de découvrir la future adresse de l'enquêtrice. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il s'employa à dénicher un logement tout proche du sien, si chanceux dans sa quête qu'ils deviendraient voisins de palier – courtoisie d'un vieux monsieur qui ne supportait plus de devoir grimper des escaliers cinq ou six fois par jour. Il ne lui resta alors qu'à organiser son déménagement et le rapatriement de ses dernières affaires encore sur la côte est.

Lisbon ne découvrit le pot aux roses qu'une quinzaine de jours après sa prise de fonction au FBI, le croisant par hasard un matin tandis qu'elle se rendait à son travail. Dire qu'elle fut surprise serait un euphémisme, elle qui l'attendait davantage sur le front professionnel en premier. Elle fit de son mieux pour maintenir ses distances et repousser l'invasion, ce qui fonctionna, un moment.

Quand Jane fut assuré qu'elle ne se tenait plus si fermement sur ses gardes, il entreprit d'avancer ses pions un à un, grignotant par-ci par-là un petit service, un repas, une soirée. En un clin d'œil, ils (re ?)devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, toujours hors de la sphère professionnelle. Il ne franchit cette limite que lorsqu'elle lui demanda de l'aide pour une enquête particulièrement déconcertante.

Elle ne s'opposa pas à la décision de ses chefs lorsqu'ils offrirent de l'engager à son tour comme consultant spécial, forts de leurs observations et de leurs petites vérifications préliminaires. Il accepta. Elle ne remplit pas plus de paperasses pour autant. Bien que toujours aussi imprévisible, il semblait plus soucieux des conséquences qu'auparavant et veillait à rester dans de justes limites.

Un soir, ils sortirent dîner, puis un autre. Une nouvelle habitude qui se répétait deux à trois fois par semaine. Ils finissaient la soirée chez l'un ou chez l'autre, devant un bon film et une tasse de thé. Sauf ce soir-là où, en plaisantant, Lisbon reconnut sa défaite, face à l'acharnement de Jane de les réconcilier, de ne pas abandonner. Ses mots, pas les siens. Ce dernier refusa les éloges, arguant qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à ses fins. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Je vous avais pratiquement demandée en mariage. Pour quelle autre raison tout abandonner et vouloir rester à vos côtés ? »

Elle en demeura sans voix. Dénier serait mentir. Pour quelle autre raison, en effet ? Brady l'avait compris bien avant elle. _ Un homme ne parcourt pas près de 4000 km dans un vieux tacot seulement pour réclamer des réponses. Ou alors il prend l'avion. _Et quand une femme tolère les lubies d'un homme…

« Y penserez-vous ? Teresa ?

_ Oui »


End file.
